Die zerbrochene Vase
by Lady.Cecilia.Malfoy
Summary: Achtung: Diese Fanfiction heisst eigentlich "Die zerbrochene Vase" (Danke, Tobi, für den Hinweis)
1. Vorwort

Die Zerbrochene Vase

Vorwort

Titel: Die zerbrochene Vase

Autor: Cecilia Malfoy

E-Mail: cecilia.malfoymalfoy-manor.info

Ratings:R

Typ / Kategorie: Drama

Disclaimer: Personen/ Orte und so weiter gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Warnung:Slash, Gewalt, Folter, Vergewaltigung

Kapitel:Diese Fanfiction wird wahrscheinlich 20-25 Kapitel umfassen.

_Haß wird nie durch Haß beendet._

_Durch Liebe allein kann Haß überwunden werden._

_Dies ist ein ewiges Gesetz._

Dank geht an Lia, Sera und Dave,

für Ermutigung und Korrektur.

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	2. 1 Kapitel

1. Kapitel

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!"meinte Harry und schaute entsetzt zu Moody.

„Doch Harry, das ist mein Ernst!"erklärte der alte Mann ruhig. „Warum ich?"fragte der junge Auror.

„Warum nicht sie?"Moody hob die Schultern.

„Weil wir uns gehasst haben!"begründete Harry, er lief einige Schritte durch das Büro seines Vorgesetzten und blieb vor dem Fenster stehen.

„Das war in der Schule. Sie haben sich seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht hassen sie sich jetzt nicht mehr!"überlegte Moody.

„Sir, bitte. Warum gerade ich?"fragte Harry erneut.

Moody lächelte: „Weil alle Auroren momentan beschäftigt sind und Mr Malfoy eine Zeugenaussage über ein Versteck abgeben will, in dem wahrscheinlich Todesser sind."

„Er ist selbst Todesser!"wiedersprach Harry und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl zurrück.

„Nein, ist er nicht, er wurde freigesprochen!"Moody öffnete die Schublade, holte einige Akten herraus und begann sie zu sortieren, was Harry zeigte, dass er nicht sehr viel Interresse daran hatte, weiterhin mit Harry zu diskutieren.

„Er hat Geld, vielleicht hat er sich freigekauft!"platze es aus Harry herraus.

„Mr Potter! Jetzt hören sie mit diesem Theater auf. Morgen früh, werden sie nach Malfoy Manor gehen und ihrem alten Schulkameraden einen Besuch abstatten."bestimmte Moody, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und zeigte auf die Tür.

„Morgen früh?"fragte Harry entsetzt und ignorierte die Geste, „ich habe mich noch nicht vorbereitet!"

Das erste Mal seit dem Gespräch lachte Moody laut: „Wie wollen sie sich vorbereiten? Die Unterlagen sind schon geschrieben und Mr Malfoy wird es Ihnen vergeben wenn sie ohne Pralinen kommen."

Harry seufzte auf und ging zur Tür. „Und wenn ich morgen einen grippalen Infekt habe? Kann ich dann zuHause bleiben?"fragte er noch.

„Nein!" sagte Moody knapp und öffnete die Tür.

Harry ging hinaus und trottete den Gang des Ministeriums entlang. Alles roch hier noch neu, da das Gebäude nach Voldemorts Tod vor zwei Jahren komplett erneuert worden war. Kurz vor Kriegsende hatte Harry seine Aurorenausbildung beendet und arbeitet nun, mit Moody als Vorgesetzten und Ron als Kollegen, als Auror und hatte die Aufgabe auch noch die verbliebenen Todesser zu fangen. Er wusste dass Malfoy eine große Chance war. Er war fast bis zum Ende des Krieges aktiver Todesser gewesen und wusste sich sehr viel. Doch Harry fand nicht dass das ein Grund war, ausgerechnet ihn, Harry Potter, nach Malfoy Manor zu schicken. Harry presste die Mappe mit Malfoys Daten an die Brust und seufzte erneut auf.

Er ging aus dem Ausgang hinaus, nickte der Sekritärin freundlich zu und marschierte über die Straße. Er musste nur einige Schritte laufen, bis er in seiner Wohnung war. Er wohnte ganz oben und Harry liebte die Wohnung. Vom Schlafzimmerfenster konnte er das Ministerium und die magische Welt sehen und von dem Küchenfenster konnte er die Muggel sehen, einen McDonalds und ein Kino. Harry lebte auf der Grenze zwischen Muggel und Magierwelt. Harry schmieß Malfoys Akte auf das Sofa und duschte zuerst.

Er lebte alleine mit Hedwig. Harry hatte keine Beziehung mehr angefangen, nachdem Luna 1998 starb. Sie waren fast drei Jahre zusammen gewesen und er hatte sie gelebt, trotzdem litt er unter der Ermordung Hermines ein Jahr später noch mehr. Er hatte so viele Menschen durch Voldemort verloren. Erst seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Neville, Luna und Hermine. Noch nach Voldemort ging das Schlachten und Morden weiter. Harry hatte sich einige Wochen aus der Öffentlichkeit herrausgezogen und hatte nur Ron zur Liebe, der Hermine sehr vermisste wieder ein normales Leben geführt.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung warum Malfoy die Todesser kurz vor Kriegsende verlassen hatte, doch es war ihm egal. Ihm war nur wichtig, dass der Bastard dem Monster vier Jahre gedient hatte.

Nach dem Duschen aß er etwas während er unruhig in der Wohung herumlief. Erst sehr viel später setzte er sich tatsächlich an seinen Schreibtich und nahm die Akte zur Hand. Sein Name, Draco Lucuis Malfoy, und sein Geburtsdatum, 24. Dezember 1980, stand oben auf auf dem Deckblatt. Malfoy hatte seit dem Tag ihrer gemeinsamen Einschulung eine sehr große Rolle in Harrys Leben gespielt. Sie hatten sich geärgert, gebrügelt, verflucht, doch Harry hatte die ganzen Jahre nicht erfahren, wann Malfoy geboren worden war.

Er schlug die Mappe auf und begann zu lesen. Malfoy beendete die Schule mit dem UTZ am 15.07.1997 und wurde zum Todesser am 21.07.1997. Er hatte sich nicht sehr viel Zeit gelassen. Ausbildung hatte er keine. 13. März 1999 stellt er sich dem Ministerium und erklärt mit dem Orden zusammenzuarbeiten, doch dazu kommt es nie, denn am 17. März 1999 wird Malfoy ins Magische Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Dann folgen einige Krankenhausdaten. 23. März: kommt er in ein amerikanisches Krankenhaus, dort bleibt er einige Monate bis er am 05. Mai wieder nach London in das St. Mungoos kommt und von dort erst am 04. April 2000, ein Jahr später entlassen wird. Welche Krankheit oder welche Verletzung er hat, kann Harry den Akten nicht entnehmen. Tatsache ist, dass Malfoy am Tag der Ermordung von Voldemort am 31. Dezember 1999, der letzte Tag des Jahrtausends im Krankenhaus ist. Im Spätsommer 2000 wird er angeklagt Voldemort geholfen zu haben eine Diktatur zu errichten, wird aber freigesprochen. Irgendeines Mordes wird er nicht angeklagt. Wenn es stimmte, dass er nie einen Mord begangen hatte, musste er eine große Ausnahme im Kreis der Todesser gewesen sein, dachte Harry und blätterte weiter. November 2000 wird Lucius von einem Unbekannten verraten und kommt danach nach Askaban. Ob Draco Malfoy es ist, der seinen Vater verriet ist unklar, wird aber vermutet.

Harry schlug die Aktenmappe zu. Für ihn war die Sache klar. Malfoy ist ein ein Diener Voldemorts und bekommt Wind davon dass der Orden gewinnt, distanziert sich von den Todessern und geht dann ins Krankenhaus um nicht aktiv an den Endkämpfen mitwirken zu müssen.

Harry betrachtete die Bilder von Hermine und Luna. Es tat ihm gut, Todesser festzunehmen. Dass er jetzt mit einem von ihnen ein lustiges Kaffeegränzchen machen sollte, empörte Harry.

Er schlief in der Nacht unruhig und überlegte sich am Morgen tatsächlich eine Grippe vorzutäuschen. Nach einigen hin und her überlegen stieg er in den Kamin, sagte die Addresse des Hauptkamins der Malfoys und, warf Flohpulver in Richtung Füße und landete mit voller Wucht auf einen grünen Teppisch.

„Sehr elegant!"meinte eine spöttische Stimme, die Harry sofort wiedererkannte, obwohl er sie seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Ärgerlich über sich selbst, dass er viel zu viel Flohpulver genommen, dadurch das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte und ausgerechnet vor Malfoy auf die Nase geflogen war, rapelte er sich auf und strich seine Aurorenuniform glatt. Malfoy lehnte an der Tür, die Beine gegreuzt, die Hände in der Tasche und den Mund zu einem spottenden und arroganten Grinsen verzogen. Die Haare waren etwas länger und reichten Malfoy auf die Schulter. Sein Umhang sah elegant und teuer aus. „Malfoy!"spie er aus und betrachtete den ehemaligen ungekrönte Prinz von Slyhterin. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Potter?"fragte Malfoy höhnisch. „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich hasse was ich sehe!"erklärte Harry und ging zielstrebig auf das Sofa zu um sich zu setzten. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass Malfoy keinerlei Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen und somit in einer besseren Position war, beschloß auch er sich stehen zu bleiben.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten, Potter!"meinte Malfoy, nachdem sie eine Zeit lang nichts gesagt hatten.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre gerne hier?"entgegnete Harry.

„Es gibt so viele Sachbearbeiter. Warum ausgerrechnet Potter?"fragte Malfoy und zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Jetzt bin ich hier und wenn du dich beeilst, sind wir einander schneller los, als du denkst!"erkärte Harry und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Malfoys arrogante Art lies etwas in ihm rasen. In Gedanken nahm Harry eine der teuren Vasen und zerschlug sie auf Draco. Doch er beherschte sich. Würde er Gewalt anwenden, wäre er seinen Job los.

„Du hast dich um diesen Auftrag gerissen, oder? Wolltest sehen wir der arme Malfoy Junge am Boden liegt, oder? Wie du siehst, ich liege nicht am Boden, mir geht es gut. Kannst wieder gehen!"Harry schnappte nach Luft.

„Also ehrlich, du bist mir egal. Es ist mir egal ob du am Boden liegst oder nicht!"Malfoy lachte leise und das machte Harry noch wütender. Er sammelte seine Unterlagen ein und ging Richtung Kamin: „Du bist noch genauso versnobt wie früher!"sagte Harry bevor er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Kamin machte. Natürlich hatte er auch jetzt zuviel Flohpulver genommen und flog mit voller Wucht gegen eine Stuhl. Stöhnend hielt er sich den Kopf. Harry hasste Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich noch mehr als früher. Auch wenn er nicht einordnen konnte, warum er ihn so hasste.

Am Abend saß Harry zusammen mit Ron an ihrem gewohnten Platz auf der Mauer, von der aus man bequem Steine in den Nachbarteich von Rons Nachbarhaus werfen konnten. Sie hatten jeder einen Haufen voller Steine und zwei, drei Flaschen Butterbier liegen. Harry wusste dass er zuviel trank und er wusste dass es weder für ihn noch für Ron gesund war, doch sie taten es. Sie taten es seit Hermines Tod. Dabei redeten sie meist nur über belangloses und Malfoy erwähnte Harry nur kurz. Ron ging gar nicht darauf ein. Ihm war alles egal, ihm war auch Malfoy egal. Er hasste ihn nicht. Er hasste niemanden mehr und er liebte niemanden mehr.

Harrys Hass kannte keine Grenze.

Die Begegnung mit dem Malfoy-Erben hatten etwas in ihm berührt oder freigesetzt von dem er nicht wusste, was es war. Er wusste nur, dass es etwas gab, warum er Draco hasste und Harry dachte nicht an Kinderstreiche. Er wusste nicht, was seinen Hass so geschürt hatte, doch er war da.

Den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht, die er schlaflos in seiner Wohnung verbrachte, musste er an dieses arrogante Grinsen denken. Manchmal kamen auch zwei graue Augen in seinen Sinn, die nicht arrogant wirkten, doch Harry konzentrierte sich nicht auf sie.

Am nächsten Morgen musste er zu Moody um ihm irgendwie zu erklären, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass er nichts abzugeben hatte.

Moody verstand seine Begründungen, dass er keineswegs mit dem Blonden weiter zusammen arbeiten konnte, nicht. „Warum halten sie so zu ihm? Er ist ein Todesser!"meinte Harry als er am Morgen im Büro seines Chefes stand und der zum ersten Mal in Harrys Leben wirklich wütend war.

„Niemand gibt Ihnen die Schuld alleine, Sie beide haben Schuld an diese Kinderrei. Ich fasse es nicht. Es geht hier darum den größten Psychopathen den es nach Voldemort jeh gab zu fassen und sie verhöhnen einander als würde es sich um ein simples Quidditschspiel handeln. Ich fasse es wirklich nicht."Harry horschte auf, als der alte Auror den jenigen um den es ging den zweitgrösten Psychopathen beschrieb.

„Von wem hat Malfoy informationen, die wir brauchen?"fragte Harry interressiert. „Bellatrix Lestrange."

„Aber das ist seine Tante!"stieß Harry aus.

Moody lachte laut auf: „Harry, Harry, sie sind unser aller Erretter, sie haben Voldemort umgebracht. Aber sie haben nie gelernt realistisch die Welt zu betrachten. Mr Malfoys Verwandten haben ihm mehr als weh getan."

„Vielleicht hat er es verdient?"fragte Harry leise und plötzlich verblasste das Bild der grinsenden Lippen und das Bild der traurigen grauen Augen wurde stärker.

Moody schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, er hat es nicht verdient. Kann ich mich drauf verlassen dass die Informationen morgen auf meinem Tisch liegen?"

Harry nickte zögerlich. „Gut, ich werde Mr Malfoy schreiben, dass sie kommen werden und ich werde ihn darauf hinweisen, dass auch er den Ernst der Lage misserkennen soll!"Harry nickte und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Harry würde noch mal nach Malfoy Manor gehen. Er hatte es Moody versprochen und wusste nicht warum er es getan hatte.

Harry nahm sich vor nach dem er etwas zu Mittag bei dem Muggel-McDonalds gegessen hatte, Malfoy zu befragen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er seine Wäsche mal wieder waschen müsste und als sie gewaschen war, dachte er, dass er sie auch bügeln müsste, obwohl er sie nie bügelte. Seltsamerweise hatte er gerade heute das Bedürfnis das Ehepaar Weasly zu besuchen und als er wieder heimkehrte, wollte er wirklich zu Malfoy, doch während er das Flohpulver in die Hand nahm, fiel ihm ein, dass er dringend sein Bett überziehen musste und dann musste er auch einen Brief an Remus Lupin schreiben. Die zwei standen seit Sirius Tod in engen Briefkontakt. Als Harry Hedwig mit dem Brief an Remus losschickte war es zu spät und Harry legte sich in das Bett.

Am Morgen dachte er nicht lange nach, weil er genau wusste, dass er sich sträuben würde, würde er darüber nachdenken, stieg in den Kamin, nahm Flohpulver und noch während er die Addresse des Hauptkamins der Malfoy sagte, wusste er, dass er wieder zu viel genommen hatte.

Er fiel mit dem Kopf gegen eine Vase die umfiel und zuckte vor Schmerzen auf, so dass sein Bein gegen den Stuhl sties und der dann ebenfalls umkippte. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er von Hauselfen umringt.

„Harry Potter, Sir. Haben sie sich wehgetan?"fragte jemand besorgt und Harry wandte den Kopf um: „Dobby?"

„Oh, ja, Sir, Dobby ist heimgekehrt."

„Aber warum? Du warst in Hogwarts frei?"stieß Harry aus und seine Wut Malfoy gegenüber stieg als er die Hauselfen zählte und 12 sah.

Er dachte an Hermine die dafür war, dass die Hauselfen Rechte bekämen. Draco misshandelte sie sicher und achtete auf keine Rechte.

Doch Dobby sagte etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte: „Master Draco bezahlt Hauselfen. Wir sind keine Sklaven. Dobby ist kein Sklave. ER bekommt Urlaub um nach Whinky zu sehen und er wird bezahlt. Draco Sir schenken Dobby zu Weihnachten Klamotten und anders...!"

„Klappe halten!"sagte eine Stimme bedrohlich und Dobby sank in sich zusammen.

Draco trat in den Raum.

Harry schaute zu Dobby: „Ach ja, er behandelt dich nicht wie ein Sklave? Ich finde das hat sich schon danach angehört!"

„Nein, Harry Potter Sir haben das falsch verstanden. Master Draco ist nur so, wenn es um dieses Thema geht!"

„Raus!" sagte Malfoy leise und die Hauselfen verschwanden nach einander.

„Du zerstörst ihm das Leben, er hatte sich schon an die Freiheit gewöhnt!"klagte Harry an.

„Du hast meine Vase kaputt gemacht!"sagte Malfoy und ignorierte Harrys Gerede, was Harry nur noch wütender machte.

„Ich kaufe dir eine neue!"sagte Harry schnell und setzte sich nun tatsätzlich in den großen Sessel.

„Das hoffe ich!"meinte Malfoy kühl und setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

„Ich brauche Pergament und Feder!"sagte Harry ungeduldig. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier raus.

Er wollte vergessen dass er jeh in dem Haus dieses Kotzbrockens gewesen war.

Malfoy grinste wieder überheblich und rief: „Whisty!"

Gleich darauf kam eine Hauselfe: „Gib Potter Pergament und Feder!" befahl er und Whisty beugte sich neben Malfoy hinunter und zog eine Schublade auf, gab Harry Blatt und Stift.

„Du hättest deine Finger nicht mal fünf Zentimeter bewegen müssen. Musst du immer alles für dich tun lassen?"fragte Harry wütend, nachdem Whisty gegangen war.

Einen kurzen Augenblick zogen sich die grauen Augen zusammen, so als ob Malfoy traurig war, doch es war nicht lang und Harry dachte sich später dass er es sich nur eingebildet hatte. „Was ich mit meinen Hauselfen mache, geht dich gar nichts an. Misch dich nicht in die Sache der oberen Zauberergesellschaft, Potter, davon hast du noch nie was verstanden!"sagte Malfoy und seine Stimme klang dabei bedrohlich, und Harry beschloß schnell mitzuschreiben um möglichst schnell nach Hause zu können.

Malfoy beschrieb eine Höhle in der Nähe von Hogwarts, in dem Bellatrix sich verschanzte. „Ein Basilisk bewacht den Eingang!" sagte Malfoy zum Abschluß und Harry schrieb auf: „Basilisk am Eingang!"

„Fertig?" fragte Malfoy.

Harry nickte, stand auf, nickte dem Blonden zu, hob den Stuhl, den er bei seiner Ankunft umgeschmießen hatte auf und stieg in den Kamin.

Er freute sich, Malfoy nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Harry ahnte nicht, wie schnell er dem Blonden wieder begegnen würde.


	3. 2 Kapitel

_Kapitel 2_

Eine Woche später hatten eine Gruppe Auroren das Lager der Lestrange und ihren Kumpanen umzingelt und beobachteten es ununterbrochen. Harry war nicht dabei gewesen. Moody hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Harry beherrscht sein würde, würde er die die Person sehen, die ihm den Patenonkel weggenommen hatte.

Einen Tag vor dem geplanten Angriff hatte Harry eine Eule bekommen die klein, vornehm und unnatürlich gut erzogen war. Sie verneigte sich, nachdem Harry ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte. Er war von Malfoy und war mit einer selbstschreibenden Feder geschrieben. Wahrscheinlich einer goldenen, dachte Harry. Der Text war kurz und für Harry alarmierend: _„Ihr wurdet bemerkt. Sofort Rückzug. Komm hierher!"_

Harry ärgerte sich darüber, dass Malfoy ihm Sachen befahl aber der Text hörte sich ernst genug an um Moody zu benachrichtigen. Moody zog die Truppe ab und schickte Harry nach Malfoy Manor.

Er sagte auch diesmal die Adresse des Kamins und kam diesmal stehend aus dem Kamin. Der junge Auror klopfte den Russ von der Robe und trat in den Raum. Von Malfoy keine Spur. „Ähm, hallo?"fragte er lauernd in die Stille. Der schwarzhaarige ging in der Halle umher und blieb vor der Stelle stehen an der früher mal eine Vase gestanden hatte. Harry war sich sicher, dass Malfoy den Repario-Zauberspruch kannte und nur aus einem Grund die Vase anstatt sie zu reparieren ganz zu entfernen, er wollte Harry daran erinnern, dass er sie kaputt machte.

Harry betrachtete gerade die Halle etwas genauer und ein Glucksen entwich ihm, als er bemerkte, dass alles in Grün und Silber gehalten wurde, als ein Hauself in die Halle trat und meinte: „Der Herr empfängt Sie!"Harry hatte sich das Lachen noch verkneifen können, doch bei der Wortwahl konnte er nicht anders und lachte seit Wochen wieder einmal herzhaft. „Der „Herr"empfängt mich also?"fragte er japsend. Der Hauself verzog keine Miene und Harry könnte meinen, er wäre etwas beleidigt, weil Harry seinen Herrn beleidigt hatte. „Na, dann wollen wir den „Herrn" nicht warten lassen!"meinte Harry nach einer Weile und folgte dem Hauself belustigend. Sie gingen aus der Halle in eine ähnlich große Halle und von dort aus auf einen Gang, an dessen Wänden Portraits von Blonden Männer hingen. Harry vermutete dass es sich dabei um Malfoy Ahnen handelte. Sie gingen an ziemlich vielen Türen vorbei und Harry amtete auf als der Hauself an einer der mittleren Türen klopfte und Harry mit einem Wink hinein befahl.

Es war so was Ähnliches wie ein Esszimmer, nur dass Harry es eher Halle nennen würde. In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch an dem 18 Stühle standen. In den vier Ecken waren geschnitzte Schlangen zu sehen. Harry dachte schon der Hauself hätte sich in der Tür geirrt, was er ihm bei diesen vielen nicht übel nehmen konnte, doch Malfoy trat wenige Sekunden nachdem Harry den Raum betreten hatte aus einer Seitentür. „Potter!"grüßte er kalt. „Malfoy!"grüßte Harry zurück. Der Blonde betrachtete Harry spöttisch und nickte dann Richtung Tisch als Zeichen Harry solle sich setzten. Harry setzte sich und erneut musste er lachen, als Malfoy sich ausgerechnet auf dem weitentferntesten Stuhl setzte, nachdem er ihn mit dem Fuß zurück geschoben hatte. „Wenn wir zwei Eulen hätten, könnten wir uns sogar unterhalten!"meinte Harry und fragte sich warum dieses Haus ihn so vergnügt machte.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er der Mörder Voldemorts war, der Erzfeind Malfoys und Auror, während Malfoy einfach nur ein Todesser. Eigentlich hätte er mit gezücktem Zauberstab alarmierend dasitzen müssen, stattdessen saß er an dem Tisch und kicherte.

Malfoy hingegen schien den Ernst der Lage nicht vergessen zu haben, er blickte Harry gelangweilt und doch leicht genervt an und musterte ihn.

„Wir könnten auch Holz sammeln gehen und Feuer machen um durch Rauchzeichen kommunizieren zu können!"schlug Harry lachend vor.

„Wir können uns auch normal unterhalten!"entgegnete Malfoy und verzog keine Miene.

Harry hob die Schulter und hörte auf zu lachen, wobei manchmal noch kleine Auflache kamen, bis er sich total beruhigt hatte.

„Schön, wir können anfangen!"stellte Malfoy fest. Schlagartig wurde Harry klar, warum er da war. Man hatte die Gruppe entdeckt. Wo würde Bellatrix sich demnächst aufhalten? Würde man sie diesmal fangen? Wie könnten sie sie angreifen und auch siegen? Er schaute Malfoy erwartungsvoll an und wartete bis er anfing zu reden.

Das tat dieser nach einer Weile, in der er Harry weiterhin musterte: „Nun, ich habe natürlich Informanten die mir das alles weitergeben. Sie können sich nicht direkt an das Ministerium wenden weil die restlichen Todesser Verdacht schöpfen würde, aber...,"„Dabei handelt sich um Slyhterins, nehme ich an?" fragte Harry. „Nein!"sagte Malfoy, blickte Harry an und zum ersten Mal konnte er etwas anderes als Langeweile in dem Gesicht sehen, er konnte Hass lesen, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass der Hass nicht ihm galt. „Meine Informanten kommen aus dem Haus Ravenclaw und dem Haus Gryffindor!"fügte Malfoy hinzu.

„Aus Gryffindor?"fragte Harry und war verblüfft. Malfoy musste lügen, er musste wissen wie sehr es Harry verletzten würde, wäre einer seines Hauses tatsächlich ein Todesser, denn auch wenn sie Verräter waren und Malfoy halfen, der wiederum dem Ministerium half, waren sie in Harrys Augen, genau wie Malfoy selbst, Todesser. Harry war spätestens seit dem dritten Schuljahr bewusst, dass auch Gryffindors Todesser waren, doch es war ihm zuwider dies vor Malfoy zugeben zu müssen. „Ja, Potter aus Gryffindor!"sagte Malfoy und betonte jede Silbe. Er genoss es Harry so fassungslos zu sehen, das wusste Harry.

Er wollte es sich bei sich beruhigen lassen, doch die Aussage kam schneller als der ehemalige Gryffindor dachte: „Das kann nicht sein!"stieß er aus. „Warum nicht?"fragte Malfoy kalt. „Weil... das geht nicht. Ich kenne fast alle Gryffindors, keiner von Ihnen würde Voldemort dienen. Nur Slyhterins...!"„Potter, du glaubst immer noch an diese Märchen nicht wahr?"„Ich...!" Malfoy unterbrach ihn: „Du weißt nichts, gar nichts. Du bist naiv und siehst alles nur schwarz-weiß. Du siehst aus wie ein Mann und hast die Zauberwelt wie ein Held gerettet, aber innerlich bist du noch wie ein Kind. Es ist wirklich lächerlich, dass Dumbledore einen Versager wie dich zum Helden bestimmte!" Malfoy lachte roh auf und Harry versuchte verzweifelt die Wörter zu ignorieren, doch er wusste würde Malfoy noch einen Ton sagen, würde er aufspringen und sich auf Malfoy schmeißen. Er stellte sich vor Malfoys Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen und ihm dann den Fuß in Malfoys Bauch zu rammen. Der Schwarzhaarige war selbst über diese Aggresievität erschrocken. Malfoy hatte ihn schon beleidigt, doch nie hatte er solch brutale Gedanken. Er schloß seine Augen und zählte bis 10, dann öffnete er sie wieder und sagte: „Würde ich so wie du, in einem großen Haus, einsam, verlassen und von niemanden geliebt leben, würde ich wahrscheinlich auch Menschen beleidigen!"konterte er.

Malfoy lachte wieder und in Harry schrillten alle Arlarmglocken. Harry sprang wütend auf. Er vergaß dass er seinen Job als Auror gefährden würde und er ignorierte die Stimme die ihm sagte, dass Malfoy ein Arschloch, aber dennoch eine Hilfe war. Es ging so schnell, dass Harry später nicht mehr sagen konnte, was wann passierte. Sein Stuhl krachte um und mit einem Satz war Harry bei dem Blonden, der weder Ansätze machte sich zu währen, noch ein Ton sagte. Harry packte ihn am Kragen, schob ihn an die Wand und nagelte ihn dort fest. „Ich hasse dich!"sagte er bedrohlich. Er drückte die Hände um Malfoys Hals fester zu, weil er wollte, dass der Blonde um Verzeihung bat oder wenigstens vor Schmerzen stöhnte. Doch der Blonde stand nur reglos an der Wand. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, seine Augen waren zu, seine Hände lässig in der Tasche, als wäre er auf einem Sonntagspaziergang.

Diese Haltung machte Harry noch zorniger und er schlug Malfoy auf die Wange, doch Malfoys einzige Reaktion war es, dass er die Augen aufschlug und Harry erstarrte. Malfoys gesamter Körper drückte Arroganz aus, doch in den grauen Augen konnte Harry unendlich viele Qualen erkennen. Seine Gedanken sprangen wild umher, während er in diese Augen starrte, doch schon bald konnte er nicht mehr denken. Er überlegte noch, weswegen Malfoy so litt, doch dann stellte sein Gehirn nur noch eine Frage: Wie würden sich seine Lippen auf deinen anfühlen? Erschreckt von dem Gedanken, wich Harry mit seinem Kopf ein Stück nach hinten und bemerkte voller Scham, dass seine Hände nicht mehr lebensbedrohlich um den Hals des Blonden lagen, sondern ruhig und leicht auf den Schultern. Er blickte nocheinmal zu den Augen, die ihn so ungeheuerliches Denken hatten lassen und erkannte mit Entsetzten dass sie fast bedauernd auf seine eigenen Lippen gerichtet waren.

Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Schlag und lies ihn dazu veranlassen, den Blonden loszulassen, der daraufhin einfach so stehen blieb wie er stand. Malfoy hatte die selben Gedanken wie Harry gehabt.

Harry dreht sich um und bemühte sich eine gleichgültige Stimme zu haben, als er fragte: „Wisst ihr, wo die Lestrange momentan ist?" Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Blonden, der nicht so schien, als wäre eben gerade was unangenehmes passiert war. Man sah ihm gar nichts an. Er lehnte gegen die Wand und sah wieder unerträglich arrogant aus.

Harry fragte sich, ob Malfoy wusste, dass er dass selbe wie Malfoy gedacht hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wollte nach Frankreich, doch kam nicht über die magische Schranke, sie wird sich noch im Süden am Meer aufhalten. Ich werde MOody schreiben, sobald ich etwas neues höre."

Er will nicht dass ich ihn sehe, dachte Harry und gleich darauf: Ich werde ihn glücklicherweise nicht mehr sehen.

„Ich gehe!"sagte er und trat zur Tür. Bevor der junge Auror sie schloss, hörte er noch Malfoy leise „okay!"flüstern.

Vor der Tür wartete der selbe Hauself, der ihn auch zu dem Zimmer begleitet hatte, auf ihn und lief ihm hinterher, wahrscheinlich um sicherzustellen dass Harry nichts mitnahm.

Harry verbot sich jeden Gedanken an Malfoy, bis er zuhause war und zwei Butterbier getrunken hatte.

Mit deren Hilfe konnte er sich erfolgreich einreden, dass er Malfoy nur küssen wollte, weil er schon so lange keinen Sex mehr hatte. Er beschloss sich eine Freundin zu holen und Malfoy zu vergessen. Doch er konnte ihn nicht vergessen. Er dachte an die Augen, wie sie auf seine Lippen gerichtet waren, er dachte an seine eigene Augen die Malfoys Lippen betrachteten. Er dachte daran, während er Moody Bericht erstattete, er dachte daran, als er Hedwig fütterte und er dachte daran als er mit Ron auf der Mauer saß. Als er im Bett lag, wusste er, dass er Malfoy erneut besuchen müsste, nur um herauszufinden, dass es ein einmaliger Gedanken war. Mit dem Gedanken, Malfoy wiederzusehen, schlief er ein. Er schlief zum ersten Mal im Leben bis zum Morgen durch, ohne eine Albtraum gehabt zu haben.

* * *

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer:

Leah-chan: Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Das habe ich tatsächlich die gesamte Geschichte hindurch falsch gemacht ;-).

DracoDragon: Ich habe mich beeilt. Ich hoffe dass ich auch weiterhin so schnell updaten kann.

Baerchen23: Deine beiden Fragen werden erst in einem der letzten Kapitel beantwortet. Aber es gibt schon Hinweise, vielleicht kommst du ja jetzt schon drauf?

Sera: Ich hoffe wir sehen uns schon bald wieder und es hat was gebracht dass du den Speicher eingebaut hast.

Ashumaniel: Draco wird noch sehr viel entdecken, das kann ich dir versprechen. Ich habe längere Zeit damit verbracht zu schauen wie man die anonymen Reviewer erlauben lassen kann zu reviewen, habe es leider nicht gefunden. Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen?

Vielen Dank an Lia:

Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du mir hilfst. (Ich denke an die verschachtelten Sätze ;-)!)

* * *

Ich hoffe ihr reviewt weiterhin und auch diejenigen die nicht angemeldet sind, sollten es noch mal versuchen, vielleicht habe ich es ja geschafft, es bis dahin richtig einzustellen.

t.b.c.


	4. 3 Kapitel

Kapitel 3

* * *

Es tut mir leid, es hat etwas länger gedauert, aber meine Beta-Readerin war krank. Lia, ich wünsche dir Gute Besserung und hoffe dass es dir schon bald wieder besser geht. :-) 

Dray, ups, ja, ja. Ich und die Rechtschreibung, das ist manchmal ein Problemfall. Ich hoffe, es befinden sich diesmal nicht soviele Fehler in dem Kapitel. Ich wünsche dir viel Spass beim lesen.

Ashumaniel, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, ich habe es glücklicherweise hinbekommen. Ansonsten freut es mich dass dir die Geschichte Spass macht. Mmh, du wirst ja jetzt erleben, was Harry bei Draco alles erlebt...

Baerchen23, ich werde dir jetzt noch nicht verraten ob es Draco ähnlich geht ;-) Brav weiter lesen ;-)

DracoDragon, also ich musste ehrlich mal nachdenken, aber das geht tatsächlich. Harry überlegt sich halt ob Draco ihm angesehen hatte, dass er (Harry) das selbe wie er (Draco) dachte. Okay, ich gebe zu der Satz ist etwas schlecht geworden. Ich habe eh ein Problem mit diesen Verschachtel-Sätzen, Lia kann euch ein Lied darüber singen ;-)

Gugi28, ich selber finde nicht dass der Hass zwischen ihnen gut genug beschrieben wurde, deswegen freut mich dass er wenigstens dir gut gefällt.

Ich danke euch allen für die Reviews. Hoffentlich schreibt ihr auch zu diesem Teil wieder. Bis dann....

Und viel Spass beim Lesen...

* * *

Als er am Morgen erwachte war Harry sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, zu Malfoy zu gehen. Was wenn es wieder passierte? Auch wenn er nicht wusste was er mit „Es"meinte und wodurch es ausgelöst worden war. Während das heisse Wasser auf Harry in der Dusche niederbrasselte, vermisste er Hermine mehr den jeh. Mit ihr hätte der schwarzhaarige reden können. Sie hätte ihm geholfen. Was hätte sie ihm gesagt? Hätte sie ihm geraten zu Malfoy zu gehen oder hätte sie ihm davon abgeraten? ‚Hätte ich es ihr überhaupt erzählt?, fragte er sich. Der schwarzhaarige betrachtete sich im Spiegel und lachte kurz, es klang lächerlich zu sagen: Ich habe mir überlegt wie es ist Malfoy zu küssen. Plötzlich kam es ihm so seltsam, so abnormal vor. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, verbannte seine Gedanken an Malfoy und machte sich daran eine Akte über ein Mädchen zu lesen, das ausgesagt hatte Crouch gesehen zu haben, obwohl er seit 8 Jahren tod war. 

Es konnte nicht sein, dass Crouch noch lebte. Der ehemalige Gryffindor las sich die Angaben durch an welchem Ort sie ihn gesehen haben soll und entschloss sich, noch mal mit dem Mädchen zu reden. Lebte Crouch noch, war das schlecht. Auch ohne seinen Herren war er gefährlich, dass wusste Harry.

Der Junge der lebte wärmte seine Hände an der Tasse Kaffee und nahm die nächste Akte vom Stapel. So ging es den ganzen Morgen. Zeugen, Todesser, Opfer immer abwechselnd, trotzdem glichen die Aussagen einander. Immer wieder war zu lesen, dass die Jahre des Krieges Hölle waren. Auch für die Todesser. Auch für Malfoy?

Harry schüttelte ärgerlich über sich selbst den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder an seine Arbeit.

Spätestens als er die Mappe von Malfoy in der Hand hielt, die natürlich auf dem Stapel Aktenmappen lag, die er gerade bearbeitete, gab Harry es genervt auf. Wie würden sich die Lippen anfühlen? Was war mit ihm los? Warum musste er ständig an Malfoy denken. Harry lies sich ratlos auf das Sofa fallen. Warum hatte er so aggresiev Draco gegenüber reagiert?

Harry hatte schon immer aggressiv reagiert, aber noch nie so, dass er sich vorstellte wie Malfoys Kopf gegen die Wand schlug.

Doch Harry ging immer wieder auch die Frage durch den Kopf, warum Draco sich nicht gewehrt hatte.

Ron fiel an Harry keinerlei Veränderung auf. Er starrte in den Teich, schmiss Steinchen und trank. Harry überlegte sich, dass er ein guter Freund wäre, würde er Ron das Trinken verbieten. Er selbst hörte nach der zweiten Flasche auf.

Die Gedanken an Malfoy wurden weniger. Harry traf sich mit Ron, machte seine Hausarbeit, ging zu Aurorenbesprechungen und stellte immer öfter fest, dass er Malfoy vergessen hatte.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem diese seltsame, vornehme Eule vor seinem Fenster hin und her flatterte und Harry in seinem Schlafanzug aufmachen musste und bemerkte, wie kalt es draußen inzwischen schon geworden war. Bald würde Winter sein. Bald würde Weihnachten sein. Er dachte daran, wie trostlos Weihnachten sein würde. ‚An Weihnachten werde ich wieder bei den Weaslys sein, dachte er. Er begann zu frösteln und schloß das Fenster schnell wieder. ‚Arthur wird wie Molly endlos lange auf die Bilder von Percy und Charlie starren!, schoß Harry durch den Kopf. Kurz schloß er seine Augen und versuchte den Schmerz zu vertreiben, der von der Erinnerung an Percy und Charly hervorgerufen wurde. Percy, der sich nach dem Tod Voldemorts erhängt hatte und sich erst da dazu offenbart hatte zu Voldemort zu gehören. Charly, der bei einem der Gefechte ums Leben kam. Nie würde Harry seinen leeren Blick vergessen. ‚Ron wird zuviel trinken!, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Und Ginny? Sie würde apathisch aus dem Fenster schauen würde, wie sie es seit dem Tod ihrer Brüder machte. Kurz nach ihrem bis heute ungeklärten Verschwinden für einige Tage. Das einzige worauf sich Harry wirklich freute zu sehen, waren die Zwillinge. Sie betrieben den Scherzartikelladen, obwohl Fred an einer schweren Kriegsverletzung litt, die es ihm verhindert lange zu laufen und beide inzwischen Frauen und Kinder hatten, die die volle Zeit der Zwillinge in Anspruch nahmen. Fred und George hatten nicht weniger Schaden genommen während des Krieges. Fred konnte nicht mehr weit laufen und würde sein Leben lang unter starken Schmerzen leiden, auch sie hatten Brüder verloren, auch sie hatten die Greul des Krieges erlebt, aber sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen weiter zu leben. Die restlichen Weaslys hatten sich dazu entschlossen nicht weiter zu leben. Harry wusste nicht ob er ein befriedigendes Leben führte, oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er Einsam, aber gestand es sich nicht ein.

Als er die Eule von Malfoy in den Händen hielt, dachte er zum ersten Mal, dass Malfoy das richtige getan hatte, indem der Blonde Hauselfen zu sich nach Hause geholt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht einsam. ‚Wenigstens ist er nicht so einsam wie ich!, dachte Harry. Er war sich sicher, dass auch Draco einsam war und dass das der Grund für die vielen Hauselfen war. Genervt verdrehte Harry die Augen, weil er sich mal wieder dabei ertappt hatte, an Malfoy zu denken. Er öffnete den Brief und wusste dass die Zeit gekommen war, nach Malfoy Manor zu gehen gekommen war Kurz und knapp teilte Malfoy ihm mit, dass er etwas zu erzählen hatte. Harry meldete sich bei Moody ab, wie er es immer tat, wenn er Menschen in ihrem Zuhause besuchte, um sie zu befragen und trat in den Kamin.

Malfoy wartete bereits wie beim ersten mal auf ihn. Er lehnte wieder gegen die Wand und strahlte eine Arroganz aus, die Harrys Zorn wieder hoch kochen lies. Sie nickten einander zu, wie sie es schon in der Schule getan hatten und schwiegen eine Weile in der sie sich beobachtete. Erleichtert stellte Harry fest, dass alles wieder wie früher war. Er räusperte sich, als Zeichen dass er bereit war, ein Gespräch zu führen. Malfoy nickte noch einmal und nickte dann zum Tisch, wo eine Karte ausgebreitet war.

Harry ging hin und beugte sich auf die Karte, auf der er nichts erkennen konnte. „Was ist das?"fragte er. Malfoy lachte kurz auf und fragte dann belustigend: „Das erkennst du nicht?"Harry schluckte den Ärger darüber, dass er derjenige war, der diesen Machtkampf verloren hatte und sagte barsch: „Sag schon!"„Das ist Hogsmeade!"verkündete Malfoy und Harry schaute genauer auf die Karte. „Das ist die Unterwelt von Hogsmeade!"erklärte Malfoy genauer und endlich schien Harry zu verstehen. Auf dieser Karte waren Gänge zu sehen. „Lestrange ist dort?"„Wir vermuten es!"sagte Malfoy streng. „Wer ist wir?"fragte Harry. „Meine Informanten und ich!"antwortete Malfoy. „Der Gryffindor?"fragte Harry noch mal nach und überlegte wer es sein könnte. Dean? Colin? Seamus? „Ja!" sagte Malfoy knapp. „Wie schaffst du es mit einem Gryffindor zusammenzuarbeiten? Ich dachte du hasst Gryffindor?"fragte Harry und fragte sich im gleichen Augenblick, warum er das fragte. „Ich kann mit dir zusammenarbeiten, also schlimmer kann es nicht kommen, oder?"fragte Malfoy. Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch Malfoy lies ihn nicht zu Wort kommen und nickte zu der Karte: „Potter! Jetzt konzentriere dich!"Harry nickte. „Hier, siehst du den Gang, da ist eine Kammer rechts. Früher versteckte Voldemort Mantakors, die in Arabien züchteten. Es ist wahrscheinlich dass sie dort sind. Es ist unterirdisch, es ist warm, es ist trocken. Ich würde mich da verstecken, hätte ich ein Grund!"erklärte Malfoy. „Wo?"fragte Harry. „In der Kammer!"sagte Malfoy und verdrehte die Augen. „Du sagst immer nur hier und dort, kannst du nicht mal deine Hände aus der Tasche nehmen und mir zeigen, wo hier und dort ist?"fragte Harry gereizt, darüber dass Malfoy so tat, als wäre er dumm, obwohl Malfoy schuld war, wenn er nicht wusste, von welchem Ort er sprach. „Nein!"sagte Malfoy erneut knapp, dann befahl er einer Hauselfen, die Karte einzurollen und Harry zu geben. „Zeig das Moody. Passt diesmal besser auf!" Harry lachte: „Jetzt machst du dir noch Sorgen um mich, obwohl du mich hasst!"sobald er es gesagt hatte, fragte er sich, was diese Bemerkung bringen sollte. Sie würde nur Stoff für neuen Streit geben. „1. Ich will dass Bella ihre Strafe bekommt. 2. Ich hasse dich nicht!"Ungläubig starrte Harry Malfoy an und zerknetete das Pergament. Das Gespräch lief in eine Richtung die ihm nicht gefiel, oder zumindest nicht gefallen sollte.

„Warum sollte ich dich hassen? Ich habe dich nie gehasst. Du bist immerhin der Grund warum ich lebe. Und jetzt geh! Ich hoffe die Mission klappt, ich will dich so schnell nicht wieder sehen!"sagte der Blonde, drehte sich mit einem Schwung herum und trat aus der Tür. Mit gerunzelter Stirn stand Harry da und gaffte ihm nach. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Hauselfe ihn fast zum Kamin zerrte, damit er nach Hause ging.

Zuhause lag er im Bett und immer wieder hörte er die Wörter: „Du bist der Grund warum ich lebe!"Was sagte Malfoy damit? Er hatte Malfoy nie das Leben gerettet.

Er lies den Abend verstreichen und war wieder da angekommen, gegen das er die letzten zwei Wochen gekämpft hatte. Er dachte wieder ständig über Malfoy nach. Erst nachts als jemand gegen seine Tür hämmerte, dachte er daran, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Wochen das Treffen mit Ron vergessen hatte.

Er sprang von seinem Bett auf und machte schuldbewusst die Tür auf. Ron fiel ihm in die Arme. „Warum du nicht gekommen bischt, Harry?" fragte Ron. Er war betrunken. Er war nicht mehr fähig zu laufen oder normal zu reden und Harry hörte endlich auf an Malfoy zu reden. Er gab Ron Wasser zu trinken, legte in ins Bett, zog ihn aus und betrachtete den rothaarigen beim Schlafen.

Das Leben ist falsch, dachte Harry. Ron trank, Ginny war depressiv, Malfoy wandelte alleine in dem schlossartigen Haus und er selber? Wie fühlte sich Harry? Er wusste es nicht. Der Gryffindor zog sich das T-Shirt aus, zog das Sofa aus und legte sich hin. Der Mond schien hell und leuchtete auf das Bild von Hermine und Luna. Und er leuchtete auf das Bild seiner Eltern und Sirius.

Harry wusste, auch er war da, wo Ron, Malfoy und Ginny waren, auch er war am Ende des Lebens, wenn auch nur sinnbildlich gedacht.

Er schlief in der Nacht nicht ein sonder dachte darüber nach, wie Ron geholfen werden könnte und er dachte darüber nach, was wäre, würde Hermine noch leben. Sie fehlte ihm so und Tränen liefen langsam und heiß auf der kalten Haut die Wange hinunter. Wäre Hermine hier, wäre alles besser, alles wäre gut. Harry war sich sicher.

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel... 


	5. 4 Kapitel

Kapitel 4

* * *

Ja, ich weiß, ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen. Das Update ist wirklich sehr spät. Aber das nächste kommt wirklich früher, das verspreche ich euch.

**Gugi:** Mich freut dass dir Draco so gut gefällt. So wie ich ihn beschreibe, so stelle ich ihn mir auch vor. Der Grund warum Draco noch lebt, hat sehr viel mit deiner Vermutung zu tun :-). Das wird später noch erklärt…

**Ashumaniel:** Wow, du liest ja ziemlich genau, oder? Also dazu kann ich nichts weiter sagen. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand dass so früh schon herausbekommt. Du hast meinen Respekt…

**Leah-Chan01:** Mmh, bis zum ersten Kuss dauert es noch ein bisschen. Ich hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter und kannst dich noch etwas gedulden :-)?

**Lucky Shadow:** Also ich werde die Lust sicher nicht verlieren, auch wenn die Kapitel nicht länger werden. Ich werde die Geschichte 100 beenden. Würde ich die Kapitel länger machen, würde dazwischen die Zeit noch länger werden, und ich denke das willst du wahrscheinlich auch nicht, oder?

**Snuggles2:** Mmh, weißt du sie leben zwar, aber es einfach zuviel passiert. Ron hat seine zwei Brüder verloren, seine Freundin, Harry ebenso seine Freundin. Draco hat auch sehr schlimmes erleben müssen, was, werdet ihr noch erfahren. Ich denke die Fanfiction wird immer eine traurige Grundstimmung haben, weil ich mir es so einfach vorstelle. Ich denke so würde es auch in der Realität sein…

**Lara-Lynx:** jaaa, ich weiß, mir gefällt der Titel auch nicht sehr gut. Mir ist kein anderer eingefallen :-)! Ich hoffe du schreibst mir wieder ein Review, auch wenn ich leider nicht sehr schnell geupdatet habe fühle mich schuldig

**Teufelchen-Netty:** Klar, sag ich dir Bescheid. Viel Spaß, beim lesen.

**Angie:** Zu den Fehlern, die schenke ich dir, du darfst sie behalten. Mmh, ja das stimmt, es geht langsam zu zwischen Harry und Draco, und ich denke das macht die Geschichte doch spannend oder? Das wird sich mit der Zeit noch entwickeln…

**Shu:** Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder beim Chatten? knuddel

**Lia:** Dir natürlich auch wieder vielen Dank, dass du Beta gelesen hast, obwohl du wenig Zeit hast. Bald hast du wieder Internet…Hugs und Kisses

* * *

Stöhnend hielt sich Ron den Kopf und trank den Kaffee, den Harry ihm gekocht hatte. „War ein bissle viel Kumpel!" meinte Harry und versuchte verzweifelt Muggel-Kopfschmerztabletten zu finden. „Warum bist nicht gekommen?" fragte Ron anklagend und Harry durchfuhr ein Stich des schlechten Gewissens.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Denkst du über Malfoy nach?"

Scheppernd fiel ein Teller zu Boden: „Woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry und verwendete den Repario-spruch.

„Naja, du hast ziemlich oft über ihn geredet!" sagte Ron. Fast wäre Harry ein weiteres Geschirrstück heruntergefallen. „Du hast mir zugehört?" „Während der Zeit in St. Mungo, soll er sich mehrmals versucht haben sich umzubringen!" sagte Ron und ignorierte Harrys Frage. „Woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen. „Kennst du Padma Patil?" erkundigte sich Ron und Harry nickte, während er überlegte, warum Ron das Thema wechselte. „Ceila, kennst du sie auch?" „Ja, natürlich zwei Ravenclawmädchen in unserem Jahrgang!" sagte Harry ungeduldig und schenkte Ron Kaffee nach. „Celia war ein Jahr jünger." „Und?" „Ich habe mal gehört, wie sie sich über Malfoy unterhalten haben." „Gelauscht?" fragte Harry. „Ja, auf jeden fall erzählte Parvait dass er sich versuchte umzubringen, er es nicht schaffte und sie sagte er leide sehr darunter, dass er nicht mal das schafft." „Er will nicht leben?" fragte Harry ungläubig. Ron hob die Schulter: „Wer will das schon?" „Ron!" rief Harry und wünschte sich noch sehnlicher Hermine herbei. Sie hätte seinen besten Freund sofort wieder von diesem Satz runtergebracht. „War ein Witz!" sagte Ron und grinste. Harry lächelte und fand die Kopfschmerztabletten. Innerlich wusste er, dass Ron das ernst gemeint hatte.

Er hatte Ron nicht mehr darauf angesprochen. Dann war Ron gegangen und Harry stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er jetzt auch noch Ron verlieren würde.

Den ganzen Tag lief Harry ungeduldig in der Wohnung herum. Er machte die Hausarbeit, teilweise zweimal damit er sich wenigstens einreden konnte, etwas getan zu haben. Am Nachmittag ging er zu Moody, erklärte ihm den Plan und ging anschließend etwas essen. Als er wieder in seiner Wohnung war, wusste der Schwarzhaarige was er tun musste. Doch bereits als der Junge der lebt aus Malfoys Kamin herauspurzelte, wusste Harry dass das eine blöde Idee war. Malfoy kam in die Eingangshalle, wahrscheinlich hatte er die Geräusche von Harry nicht ganz schmerzfreien Aufschlag auf dem grünen Boden gehört.

„Potter!" sagte er überrascht und musterte Harry, wie er den Dreck von seinem Umhang wischte.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nein!" sagte Harry und schaute Malfoy nicht an.

„Wenn du aus deinem Mauseloch gekündigt worden bist, ich werde dir keines der 185 freistehenden Zimmer, teilweise mit Balkon und Whirlpool im Bad anbieten, nicht mal für eine Nacht!" sagte Malfoy schnell und Harry musste leicht lachen. In letzter Zeit passierte es ihm immer wieder, dass er in diesem düsteren Haus lachen musste. Wusste der Teufel warum.

„Ich wollte einfach nach dir schauen!" sagte er ehrlich und würde sich am liebsten selbst Ohrfeigen.

„Du hast geschaut, du kannst wieder gehen!" meinte Malfoy unbeeindruckt. Harry nickte, trat um und ging. Warum er dem Befehl oder der Bitte Folge leistete, wusste er nicht. Erst als er wieder in seinem Zimmer stand, bemerkte er, wie dumm er sich benommen hatte. Wie lächerlich er sich gemacht hatte. Er nahm die doppelte Anzahl von Flaschen mit zu der Mauer, auf der Ron schon wartete.

Am Morgen danach musste Harry nicht lange nach den Kopfschmerztabletten suchen, doch sie halfen nicht. Der Schmerz dröhnte hinter seiner Stirn.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Leben langsam aber sicher den Bach hinunter rutschte. Er ging zu dem, was die Muggel Kühlschrank nennen würden, nur dass dieser Schrank ohne Strom sondern mit Magie kalt war. Er holte alle Flaschen heraus und schüttete sie in den Abfluss. Er musste aufhören zu trinken, sonst würde er nicht mehr lange leben.

Zwei Wochen später saß Harry, zusammen mit Moody, Tonks und drei weiteren Auroren, vor Lestrange, die, wie Malfoy gesagt hatte, unter Hogsmeade gefunden worden war. Langsam wurden ihre Augen glasig. Todesser durften auf freiwilliger Basis Vertiasserum nehmen und würden in Askaban etwas besser behandelt werden. Lestrange war die erste aktive Todesserin, die den Trank geschluckt hatte. Als Harry sie das erste Mal nach ihrer Gefangenschaft gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass sie aufgegeben hatte. Noch vor einigen Wochen hätte er gesagt, ihr geschehe das alles Recht, doch seit er in Malfoys Augen geschaut hatte und nur eine Ahnung von den Qualen gesehen hatte, die er und sicher alle anderen Todesser erlebt hatten, dachte er anders. Lestrange tat ihm leid.

„Wissen sie noch weitere Verstecke von Todessern?" fragte Moody.

„Nein!" antwortete die Blonde und magere Frau. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Was war los. Wirkte das Veritaserum nicht. „Warum nicht?" fragte Moody weiter.

„Die meisten verrieten uns. Ich kannte das Versteck von den Leuten, die bei mir waren." Harry nickte und machte sich Notizen. Er würde auch im Verhör von Marcus Flint und einigen anderen viel zu jungen Menschen sitzen und für sie würde es, ebenso wie für Lestrange heißen: lebenslang Askaban.

Moody stellte Fragen, Lestrange antwortete. Mit grauenvoller Wahrheit erzählte sie wie Todesser gefoltert worden waren, wie sie jungen Mädchen beibrachten, wie man Menschen bestrafte und sie erzählte von ihrer Liebe zu Tom Riddle. Sie sagte Tom Riddle nicht Voldemort. Sie nannte ihn Voldemort, wenn sie vom Krieg erzählte, von der Folter, der Todessertreffen und sie nannte ihn Tom, wenn sie von ihrem Privatleben redete. Harry machte Notizen.

„Danke für ihre Kooperation, man wird ihnen eine Einzelzelle zugestehen. Sie werden nicht den Kuss der Dementoren bekommen und sie werden die Chance haben, ihre restlichen Jahre möglichst angenehm zu erleben!" beendete Moody. Moody war ungewöhnlich gnädig zu allen gewesen. Malfoys Vater war damals die Bitte erfüllt worden, mit seiner Frau, die ebenfalls in Askaban war im Briefkontakt stehen zu dürfen. Harry selbst war nicht bei der Festnahme Malfoys dabei gewesen, doch er hatte die Akten gelesen und er hatte gelesen dass Lucius seinen Sohn mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte. Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn als Lestrange sagte: „Draco hat mich verraten, oder?"

„Darüber dürfen wir keine Angaben machen!" sagte Moody. „Ich weiß es. Draco hatte sich uns schon immer in den Weg gestellt. Nicht mal als Voldemort ihm eine Lehre gab, blieb er still. Er wird lebenslänglich unter der Folge der Strafe leiden, aber er hat es verdient!" sagte Lestrange düster.

„Was hat man ihm angetan?" fragte Harry atemlos.

„Nicht Harry, bitte!" sagte Moody und sagte Harry damit, er solle nicht fragen. Lestrange schaute zu Harry und der junge Mann fröstelte als er die leblosen Augen sah.

„Er bekam das Todesserzeichen und er bekam es wieder abgenommen als er unter Beweis stellte, dass er es nicht verdient hatte!" sagte die hagere Frau, dann fiel sie in sich zusammen. Sofort wurden Heiler geholt, zusätzliche Auroren, für den Fall dass es ein Trick war, doch es war kein Trick. Nachdem drei Heiler bestätigt hatten, dass Lestrange tod war, wurde ihr Leichnam weggeschafft. Lestrange würde nie nach Askaban kommen. Harry blieb unbeweglich sitzen und starrte auf die Szene vor ihm. Wie konnte Lestrange mitten in ihrem Prozess an einem normalen Herzversagen sterben?

„Harry!" Tonks tippte ihm auf die Schulter und im gleichen Augenblick wurde Harry klar, dass Lestrange nicht nur die Tante Malfoys sondern auch die der Tonks war. Er drehte sich um. „Harry, lass Malfoy in Ruhe!" Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Warum? Ich tue doch gar nichts!"

„Ich möchte nicht dass du nachforschst, was mit Draco geschah. Meine Güte, es war ein Fehler von Alastor dich dorthin zu schicken."

„Du weißt es?" fragte Harry. Tonks nickte.

„Warum weiß es jeder und ich darf es nicht wissen. Was hat er? Was hat man Draco angetan?" Erst als Tonks ihn skeptisch angeschaut hatte, wurde Harry klar, dass er Malfoy Draco genannt hatte.

„Fickt euch alle!" meinte er und stürmte aus dem Raum hinaus.

Er lief auf den Balkon zu und hielt sich am Geländer fest. Er hatte nicht mehr über Malfoy nachgedacht. Er in den letzten Tagen geglaubt es ginge wieder besser mit ihm. Er trank gar nichts mehr und anstatt mit Ron unsinnig auf der Mauer zu sitzen hatte er versucht Ron mit Muggeln abzulenken. Sie waren ins Fitnessstudio gegangen und zum Pizza Hut. Am meisten war Ron von dem Kinobesuch vor drei Tagen begeistert gewesen. Harry hatte den Kontakt zu Fred und George wieder hergestellt und er hatte ihm Cafe um die Ecke ein Muggelmädchen kennen gelernt. Sie hatte blondes Haar, war bleich und sie lachte sehr viel. Natürlich wusste er dass er immer Luna hinterher trauern würde, doch vielleicht könnte er was neues anfangen. Vielleicht mit dem Mädchen, deren Namen er vergessen hatte, sobald Lestrange angedeutet hatte, dass Malfoy etwas sehr schlimmes passiert war. Er war bestraft worden, weil er Voldemort nicht gehorchte. Aber was war ihm passiert?

Aus heiterem Himmel, nur wegen einem Satz von der Mörderin seines Patenonkels, war sein Leben irgendein Abhang gestürzt. Plötzlich kam ihm das Mädchen unwichtig vor. Was war los mit ihm? Warum reagierte er so auf Malfoy? Warum hatte er ihn Draco genannt? War es weil er verwirrt war, weil Malfoy Voldemort verraten hatte? Nie seinen Ideen glauben geschenkt hatte? War das Wort „Schlammblut" mit dem Malfoy Hermine verächtlich betitelt hatte nur ein Wort, das ein kleiner Junge seinem Vater nachsprach. Hatte er sich wo möglich nichts dabei gedacht? Oder hatte er später über seinen Vater und über Voldemort nachgedacht? Wann hatte er den rassistischen Reden seines Vaters keinen Glauben geschenkt?

Harry erinnerte sich, er hatte sich damals keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber jeder in Hogwarts hatte es bemerkt. Sechs Jahre lang war Malfoy ein kleiner, verwöhnter und versnobter Junge gewesen. Als das Siebte Schuljahr kam, schien er wie ein verschreckter Engel. Er war größer, männlicher geworden und seine Sprüche waren fieser gewesen. Was hatte diese Veränderung bemerkt?

Und was war seine Bestrafung gewesen, die ihn sein Leben lang begleiten würde? Was meinte Lestrange damit, man nahm ihm das Todesserzeichen?

Und warum wussten alle von Malfoys Schicksal und niemand wollte es ihm erzählen? Warum nicht?

Harry versuchte ruhiger zu atmen. Er blickte hinunter auf die Straße, wo Magier mit einem Plob aparartierten. Harry hatte etwas zu tun.

Er lief nach Hause, schrieb Ron, dass er heute aus beruflichen Gründen nicht mit ihm zu McDonalds gehen würde und schickte Hedwig zu Ron. Dann nahm er Flohpulver, atmete tief durch uns stieg in den Kamin.

* * *

Das nächste Update wird schneller gehen. Ich habe es hier schon fertig und gebetat liegen. Aber ich stelle es erst Online, wenn ich genügend Reviews habt lacht fies

Bis zum nächste mal…


	6. 5 Kapitel

**Kapitel 5**

* * *

_Ich hatte euch doch versprochen dass es diesmal schneller geht, oder?_

_leah-chan01: Ich war ganz schnell stolz_

_Baerchen23: Leider kann ich dir das nicht verraten. Einfach weiterlesen … vielleicht weißt du nach dem Kapitel was sie Draco angetan haben?_

_LuckyShadow: soooo, gleich kannst du mal lesen, was Harry so bei Draco treibt…._

_Lara-Lynx: das ist nicht gemein, das ist nur meine Art, wie ich meine Reviewer erziehe fies nee nee, ich bin eigentlich eine ganz liebe._

* * *

Als Harry im Vorraum stand fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Was würde er sagen, wenn Malfoy jetzt vor ihm stand? Lange hatte er keine Zeit zum Überlegen denn ein Hauself, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte kam und fragte was er wollte. Flüchtig überlegte er wie viele Diener Malfoy hatte und spürte tief in sich die Wut, die er immer gespürt hatte, wenn sich Malfoy wie ein Eckel benahm. Er erkläre zu Malfoy zu wollen und der Hauself bat ihn ihm zu folgen. Harry folgte ihm und wartete kurz, währendessen Malfoy und der Hauself flüsternd miteinander sprachen. Kurze Zeit bat der Hauself ihn hinein und diesmal stand Harry in einem großen, vornehm eingerichteten Büro. Ein sehr großer Schreibtisch in der Mitte, eine selbstschreibende Feder auf dem Tisch. Malfoy stand hinter dem Schreibtisch.

„Was willst du Potter?"

„Ich ähm…!"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin dazu beauftragt dir etwas mitzuteilen!" Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen, als Zeichen Harry solle weiterreden und Harry überlegte sich was er gerade zusammen log.

„Ähm, deine Tante ist tod!" Malfoy trat um den Schreibtisch und stand nun ein Meter entfernt von Harry.

„Was ist der richtige Grund, Potter?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Mir wurde von dem Tod von Bella bereits vor einer Stunde erzählte und zwar von einem Joseph Lextar!" Harry schluckte. Joseph ein Auror aus Amerika war nach dem Krieg hier her gekommen und war dafür zuständig Verwandte von den Todesfällen zu unterrichten. Malfoy wusste dass er gelogen hatte. Er überlegte nach einer Ausrede und nach einer Weile fühlte er sich so verlegen dass er einfach los rief und dabei Kreise um Malfoy ging. Er dachte nicht nach was er sagte sondern sagte einfach alles, was er sagen wollte: „Dein Vater ist Askaban, deine Mutter ist in Askaban, deine Tante ist gestorben, deine Freunde sind Todesser – verdammt, Malfoy ist es wirklich ein Problem dass ich hier bin?" Er blieb vor Malfoy stehen.

„JA!" sagte Malfoy.

„Aber warum?" 

„Weil wir uns hassen!" erklärte Malfoy ruhig.

„Aber du sagtest, du würdest mich nicht hassen!"

„Da hab ich gelogen" erklärte Malfoy.

„Du lügst!" schrie Harry.

„Geh bitte!" sagte Malfoy leise und senkte die Augen gegen den Boden.

„Warum?" fragte Harry.

„Darum!" sagte Malfoy, stellte sich auf die Fußspitzen und dann fühlte Harry etwas warmes auf seinen Lippen. Er wollte noch was sagen, doch dann dachte er nur: Du küsst Malfoy, Potter küsst Malfoy. Dann dachte er nicht mehr nach und genoss den sekundenlangen Kontakt Malfoys Lippen auf seinen. Erst als Malfoy sich entfernt hatte und Harry die Augen geöffnet hatte und in Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht blickte wurde ihm klar, was sie eben getan hatten. Sie hatten sich geküsst.

„Dir hat es gefallen!" meinte Malfoy triumphierend. Harry blieb stumm und sah mit an, wie Malfoy ein Schritt zurück ging und dann sagte: „Geh jetzt!" Harry blieb stehen und starrte den Blonden an. Er war enttäuscht, enttäuscht dass sie nicht weiter küssten aber gleichzeitig auch entsetzt dass sie das getan hatten.

Er sah zu wie sich Malfoy auf den Stuhl setzte und scheinbar total ruhig etwas las, während Harry wilde Gedanken die keinen Sinn machten durch den Kopf gingen. Als er bemerkte, dass Malfoy ihn ignorieren würde, drehte er sich um und ging leise aus dem Raum. Harry schlich sich durch die dunkeln Gänge, verlief sich und kam mittels Flohpulver schließlich zu Hause an. Die ganze Zeit über dachte er über das das Geschehene nach.

Auch am Abend konnte er Draco und seine Lippen nicht vergessen. War angetrunken, obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte nichts mehr zu trinken. Harry saß zusammen mit Ron vor einer Muggeldisco und Ron war sehr erstaunt darüber wie freizügig die Mädchen angezogen waren.

„Schau mal die! Dieses T-Shirt kann man fast als dünner Stofffetzen bezeichnen!" meinte Ron gerade. Harry blickte zu dem Mädchen deren Bauch frei war und der Ausschnitt zeigte was sich wenige Zentimeter darunter befand: große, runde, weibliche Brüste. „Mum würde durchdrehen wenn ich so ein Mädchen mit nach Hause bringen würde!" Harry nickte. Molly würde glauben Ron wäre auf den Kopf gefallen und war jetzt verrückt.

„Aber sieht gut aus!" sagte Ron einige Sekunden später, wobei er immer noch auf das Mädchen starrte. Ihr Hintern erinnerte ihn an den Hintern des Mädchens das er kennen gelernt hatte. „Marina!" meinte er.

„Heißt sie so?" fragte Ron begeistert und sah so aus, als würde er aufspringen wollen und dem Mädchen hinterher laufen. „Nein, aber ein Mädchen mit dem ich geflirtet habe und deren Namen ich vergessen habe!"

„Fängst du was mit ihr an?" fragte Ron neugierig. „Nein!" sagte Harry schnell, weil er an Malfoys Lippen denken musste, doch dann besann er sich und korrigierte sich: „Doch natürlich!" Ron sah ihn nachdenklich an und fuhr fort die Mädchen zu betrachten.

Harry war stolz als er Ron dabei beobachtete wie er die Mädchen beobachtete. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte er nichts getrunken, er machte regelmäßig Sport, beteiligte sich beruflich mehr und lies sich nicht mehr so gehen.

Harry überlegte sich, ob er Malfoy geküsst hatte, weil er schwul oder verrückt war. Wenn er schwul war, müsste er wenigstens etwas kleines spüren wenn er Ron betrachtete, wenn er verrückt war, müsste er bei den Mädchen die vorbeiliefen etwas fühlen. Harry sah erst die Mädchen an, dann Ron. Bei keinen fühlte er etwas, nicht so was, was er gefühlt hatte, als Malfoy ihn geküsst hatte.

Also nicht schwul oder verrückt, sondern schwul und verrückt.

Warum Malfoy?

Harry könnte damit leben, wenn er schwul wäre. Dann hätte er endlich eine Erklärung dafür warum seine zwei Beziehungen zu Luna und Cho so seltsam gelaufen waren. Das erste Mal wo er mit Homosexualität in Berührung kam, war als ein Junge aus Hogwarts in Harrys sechsten Jahr sich als schwul outet. Jahre später hatte Tonks ihm erzählt dass sie seit fünf Jahren eine geheime Beziehung mit Hogwarts Lehrerin Hooch führe. Und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr an den Namen erinnern, aber irgendwann waren ein schwules Paar in die Aurorenabteilung gegangen und hatten eine Zeugenaussage gemacht. Harry wusste nicht mehr worüber.

Und auch ansonsten, seit dem er so nah an den Muggeln lebte, wusste er dass Homosexualität immer mehr als normal galt. Es liefen Filme über lesbische und schwule Liebschaften, in den Zeitungen stand darüber geschrieben und der Christopher Street Day ging jedes Jahr an der Straße an der Harrys Haus lag, vorbei. Harry würde damit leben können, wenn er tatsächlich schwul wäre. Aber er könnte nie damit leben dass er und sein größter Erzfeind sich geküsst hatten.

Aber vielleicht, ja vielleicht war es nur etwas einmaliges gewesen? Vielleicht war es nur passiert, weil er und Malfoy lange keine Beziehung, weder mit Mann noch mit Frau, gehabt hatten. Aber wenn es eine einmalige Sache war, warum verspürte Harry einen Drang in den Kamin zu steigen und zu Malfoy zu gehen?

Er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, doch irgendwann nach ein paar Tagen, konnte der Junge der lebt sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und landete schwungvoll in der Eingangshalle. Er hatte es getan. Harry war wieder hier. Aber was sollte er jetzt sagen?

Es kam kein Hauself um zu schauen, wer da war. Es kam Malfoy. Als er in die Eingangshalle ging, konnte Harry erkennen, dass er leicht überrascht, aber auch genervt war. „Was willst du?" fragte er kalt, so wie er immer mit Harry gesprochen hatte, seit Harry ihm die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte.

„Naja, ich wollte einfach vorbeischauen!" erklärte Harry und weiß, wie blödsinnig sich das alles anhörte.

„War es das?" fragte Malfoy und blieb ruhig stehen.

Harry nickte: „Wenn du gehen willst, dann kannst du gehen. Geh aus diesen Raum und ich werde auch gehen. Geh wenn du es kannst!" sagte Harry leise und trat einen Schritt vor zu Malfoy. Er wusste nicht warum er das alles tat. Aber er wusste, dass er das was Malfoy und er schon mal erlebt hatten, noch einmal erfahren wollte.

Malfoy ging nicht. Er blieb stehen in seiner Haltung in der er immer stand. Die Hände in der Tasche, den Körper gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Beine gekreuzt.

Malfoy sagte nicht mal was und Harry hatte was jetzt kommen würde.

Harry trat noch ein Schritt nach vorne. Jetzt könnte er Malfoy berühren, würde er die Hand ausstrecke. Am liebsten würde er es tun, doch er konnte sich noch zurückhalten. Er betrachtete das Gesicht. Die grauen Augen, die hohen Wangenknochen, die fest zusammengepressten Lippen. Das Gesicht war schön, auch wenn Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass er das nicht denken durfte.

„Potter, ich…!"

„Nein, bitte sei still. Bitte!" bat Harry, bevor Malfoy weiter reden konnte. Tatsächlich schwieg der Blonde. Harry schaute in die grauen Augen. Sie sind das Tor zum Inneren und dort findet Harry das was er sehen will. Das was er dort sieht veranlasst ihn, die Hand zu nehmen und sanft über die Wangen des Blonden zu streichen.

Malfoy schnappte nach Luft und taumelte etwas, doch die Mauer hielt ihn. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er hätte nie gedacht dass Malfoy so zu verunsichern war. Würde er ihn heute noch ärgern, wüsste er jetzt wie er es schaffen könnte. Doch Harry wollte etwas anderes.

Er atmete noch mal durch, dachte kurz an Luna und dann ging er den letzten Schritt auf Malfoy zu. Ihre Körper schmiegten sich aneinander als wäre sie füreinander geschaffen. Harry legte seine Ellbogen neben Dracos Gesicht, wagte aber nicht Draco anzufassen, weil er sicher war, dass sein Körper sofort reagiert hätte. Er wollte erst mal diese Berührung der aneinandergepressten Körper fühlen. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und lehnte fast entspannt zwischen Wand und Harry. Harry betrachtete ihn hingerissen beim Atmen. Warum war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch der Blonde war?

Draco öffnete die Augen: „Ich bin ein Malfoy!" sagte er. Harry schwieg, überlegte und sagte dann sanft, während seine Hände Dracos Gesicht umschlossen: „Und ich bin ein Potter. Das sind doch nur Namen!"

„Ja!" sagte Draco und dann küssten sie sich zum zweiten Mal. Harrys Magen begann innen drin zart zu kitzeln und sein Atem ging schneller. Immer wieder trennten sich die Lippen, trafen dann aber wieder aufeinander. Draco legte sein Gesicht zur Seite, so dass Harry sein Gesicht an seines legen konnte und die sanfte Haut auf seiner spüren konnte.

„Oh, Harry Potter ist zu Besuch!" sagte eine bekannte Stimme von der Tür als Harry gerade wieder seine Lippen auf Dracos legen wollte. Schnell entfernte sich Draco von Harry und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Dobby, als er um die Ecke bog, Harry sah, wie er an der Wand gelehnt stand. Er sah entgeistert zu den jungen Männer.

„Sir und Master werden sich doch nicht geprügelt haben oder?" fragte Dobby erschrocken.

„Nein!" sagte Harry, der sich nun umdrehte und ähnlich wie vorher Draco gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Ja!" sagte Draco, der jetzt fünf entsetzliche Schritte entfernt stand und Harry den Eindruck hatte, dass er weiter als fünf Schritte entfernt war. Verzweifelt versuchte er Augenkontakt zu Draco bekommen, doch der hatte seine Augen auf Dobby gerichtet.

„Mach Potter eine Tasse Tee, wir werden ihn in der Bibliothek einnehmen."

„Wollen Master Draco auch eine Tasse!"

„Nein!" sagte Draco und Harry fragte sich, warum nicht.

Dobby machte eine vorbeugende Bewegung und Draco sagte leise: „komm mit!" Harry nickte und folgte Draco. Sie wandelten durch die Gänge an Zimmer vorbei und an Hauselfen, die geschäftig hin und her liefen.

Dann schubste Draco mit einer Bewegung der Schulter die Tür auf und trat in einen großen Raum, der abgesehen, dass in der Mitte Sofa und Sessel stand, voll mit Büchern war.

Harry ging zu dem einen Regal und betrachtete die Bände interessiert. Sein Herz klopfte schnell. Er wusste nicht was Draco damit bezweckte ihn hier her eingeladen zu haben, aber er war froh, dass er ihn nicht weggeschickt hatte. Er räusperte sich, wusste nicht was er sagen wollte, spürte dass Draco ihn beobachtete und war erleichtert als Dobby eine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch stellte. Als der kleine Hauself wieder gegangen war, wusste Harry immer noch nicht was er sagen sollte. Er trat wieder an das Regal und fuhr mit dem Finger die Bücher nach. Die meisten waren Sachbücher über Zaubertränke, doch in der hinteren Ecke entdeckte Harry das Buch Herr der Ringe. Ein Buch von einem Muggel.

„Was tust du mit den Büchern?" fragte er erstaunt als er entdeckte dass daneben noch mehrere andere Bücher von Muggelautoren waren.

„Ich schneide damit Drachen-Zehennägel!" antwortete Draco, lachte leise und sagte: „Ich habe sie gelesen!"

„Aber das sind Muggelbücher!" rief Harry aus und war froh, dass er den Mut wieder gefunden hatte zu reden.

„Ja, aber ich finde es interrasant zu lesen wie sich die Muggel die Magische Welt vorstellen. Einige kommen der Sache ziemlich nah, Tolkien jedoch hat da ein bisschen naja übertrieben. Aber es ist trotzdem toll. Hast du es gelesen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „nein!"

„Stimmt das war Grangers Aufgabe!" Harry schluckte: „Hermine ist tod!"

„Ich weiß, wie lange ist es her?"

„In zwei Monaten werden es zwei Jahre!" antwortete Harry leise.

„Das wird dich nicht trösten, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie irgendwo ist, wo es ihr gut geht!" sagte Draco und setzte sich auf den Sessel. Harry blieb stehen, Draco hatte sich verändert, das musste er sich eingestehen, früher hätte er so etwas nicht gesagt, und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Wie kommst du an Muggelbücher?" fragte Harry um das Thema zu wechseln. „Meistens gehe ich in einen Buchladen, suche mir eines aus und nehme es mit, nachdem ich bezahlt habe." antwortete Draco sarkastisch.

„Es wundert mich!" sagte Harry und ignorierte den Sarkasmus. „Das ich bezahle? Nun ich habe Geld, weißt du?"

„Nein, dass du Muggelbücher liest, ich dachte dein Vater hätte dich etwas anderes erzogen." Draco schwieg und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Lucius in Askaban war.

„Tut mir leid!"

„Mir nicht!" sagte Draco schroff, „mir tut es nicht leid. Mein Leben ist ohne ihn leichter!"

„Du hast ihn verraten?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Ja, habe ich. Trink dein Tee!" Harry nickte und setzte sich Draco gegenüber. Er hätte gerne Dracos Hand in seine genommen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Draco das wollte, denn seine Hände waren immer noch unter dem Umhang verborgen, was ihn ablehnend wirken lies. „Warum trinkst du keinen Tee?" fragte Harry. Draco wandte sich ihm zu und Harry war erleichtert als er grinste: „Angst dass ich dich vergifte, Potter?"

„Nein, ich kann nicht vergiftet werden. Ich bekomme jede Woche einen Giftschutz gespritzt. Ich bin Auror."

„Ich weiß!" antwortete Draco. Harry trank und fand dass der Tee gut schmeckte.

„Potter, ich möchte nicht mehr dass du kommst!"

„Warum nicht?" fragte Harry und fühlte eine Leere in sich fühlen. Was war los? Hatte er geglaubt, er und Draco würden jetzt eine Beziehung beginnen, nur weil sie geknutscht hatten? „Ich möchte es nicht!" erklärte Draco. Harry schluckte und nickte. „Es ist besser für uns beide!" „Ist es weil ich eine Muggelmutter habe?" „Nein, ich lese Muggelbücher!" erinnerte Draco Harry. „Ist es, weil ich ein Junge bin?" „Nein, du weißt davon nichts, aber in Slyhterin hatte ich im siebten Schuljahr mein Outing und war seit dem nur mit Jungs zusammen." „Dann hast du ein Freund?" „Nein, Potter, ich habe keinen Freund." „Aber warum dann nicht?" fragte Harry verzweifelt. Draco konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht einfach hinausschmeißen. „Es geht nicht." „Weil ich ein Gryffindor bin?" „Nein, außerdem bist du seit fünf Jahren kein Gryffindor mehr." „Es ist weil wir uns früher hassten. Weil ich den Schnatz vor dir gefangen habe, weil ich dich im fünften Schuljahr verprügelt habe, weil…!" „Potter! Das ist auch nicht der Grund. Es ist einfach so." „Warum sagst du es mir nicht einfach?"

„Ich werde es dir nie sagen!" erklärte Draco. Harry stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch. Er hoffte, Draco erkannte nicht, dass er zitterte. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand er auf: „Dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Tag!"

„Machs gut!" flüsterte Draco und Harry ging aus dem Zimmer. Er war enttäuscht, verletzt, er hatte Lust zu weinen. Aber tief drinnen war er erleichtert, weil er nicht gewusst hätte, ob das alles überhaupt gegangen wäre, weil er Ron entweder anlügen müsste oder ihn schocken. Weil er Luna damit verraten würde. Es war besser so, aber warum fühlte es sich so grausam an?

* * *

Wie immer würde ich mich über Reviews sehr freuen, auch gerne mal eines von den Schwarzlesern, wenn es welche geht. Bis zum nächsten Mal… 


	7. 6 Kapitel

**6. Kapitel**

* * *

Lara-Lynx: Leider fürchte ich, für Draco ist die Bestrafung von Voldemort leider schon ein Grund, Lara. Und ich denke, du musst dich leider noch gedulden müssen. Denn heute wird es noch nicht zum erlösenden Kuss kommen…Aber Draco hat wirklich schlimmes erlebt, lass ihm noch Zeit… knuddel danke für dein Review.

Schnuckiputz: Scherben bringen Glück? Mmh hoffentlich in dieser Fanfiction auch. Und sorry, hat wohl doch etwas länger gedauert…

Majin Micha: Ich habe echt ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihr habt doch so lange gewartet. Micha, nun ob sie zusammen kommen? Mmh, mal sehen … bin noch am überlegen….

Baerchen23: Vielen Dank für dein Review und schön dass du sie zusammen süß findest. Tue ich nämlich auch…. Mmh, warum Draco nicht will dass Harry vorbeikommt, kann ich dir so nicht verraten aber wahrscheinlich denkst du es dir ja schon. PS.: Bitte nicht den Kopf gegen die Wand knallen, das tut doch nur weh. Sonst muss ich dir das nächste Mal noch ein Aspirin mitbringen lol.

amor et psyche: knuddel ich hoffe du liest weiter, auch wenn ich dir tatsächlich eine Email geschrieben habe und dich offensichtlich sehr geschockt habe. Ich möchte dich als Reviewerin keineswegs verlieren…

Shu: Tausend Dank an dich. Wir sehen uns… PS.: Ich habe deine Fanfiction gelesen, mach weiter so. Hoffentlich kann ich schon bald wieder etwas von dir lesen…

* * *

Harry beschloss sich jeden Gedanken an Draco zu verbieten. Er arbeitete viel und in seiner Freizeit ging er mit Ron ins Kino, ins Fitnessstudio oder an das Grab von Luna und legte ihr Blumen hin. Er betrachtete das was zwischen ihm und Draco passiert war als einen Unfall, von dessen Ursache er keine Ahnung hatte. Aber es war Zeit sein Leben, auch sein sexuelles Leben, fortzuführen.

Einige Tage später ging er zu Marina in das Kaffee, sie stellte ihm wie immer eine Tasse Kaffee hin und Harry faltete die Muggelzeitung auseinander um darin zu lesen. Nach Dienstschluss setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber.

„Wie fühlt man sich als schönste im Raum?" fragte Harry, und wandte einen Flirttipp von Ron an. Marina lächelte und wurde rot. Harry zwinkerte ihr zu. An diesem Tag gingen sie am Abend ins Kino und am Abend darauf lud Harry sie zum Essen ein. Am dritten Tag, blieb es nicht bei einem schüchternen Abschiedskuss auf die Wangen sondern ihre Lippen trafen sich. Harry musste an Dracos Lippen denken, die so fest im Gegensatz zu Marinas Lippen waren. Er zog sie eng an sich und ignorierte die Gedanken an Draco. Drängend schob er eine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen und stupste ihre sanft an. Auch im Taxi küssten sie einander und als sie schließlich in der Wohnung von Marina waren, zogen sie sich stürmisch aus, während sie in das Schlafzimmer wankten.

Marina lag nur noch in Unterhose auf dem Bett. Sie atmete schnell und ihre runden Brüste senkten und hoben sich. Ihre langen Haaren fielen ihr sanft auf die Schulter und Harry beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter um sie zu küssen. Er fuhr mit der Hand an ihre Seite entlang und fragte sich ob sich Dracos Haut genauso anfühlten. Wenn er die Augen schloss konnte er sich vorstellen der heiße, schwer atmende Körper wäre Dracos Körper. „Du bist nicht wirklich hier!" erklang Marinas Stimme. Harry wurde unsanft aus der Realität geholt. „Doch bin ich!" „Nein, bist du nicht!" sagte die Frau, zog die Decke über sich und rutschte etwas weiter von Harry. „Du bist bei einer anderen Frau. Denkst du an Luna?" „nein!" sagte Harry und beugte sich vor um der jungen Muggel einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Er griff mit seinen Händen an ihren Oberschenkel. Der Junge der lebt fragte sich wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er Dracos Oberschenkel berühren würde. „Ich muss noch was erledigen!" murmelte Harry, schlüpfte aus dem Bett und zog sich seine Hose an. Marina beobachtete ihn enttäuscht dabei. „Tut mir leid!" sagte Harry noch und verschwand. Marina hatte nicht Recht gehabt, er war nicht mit den Gedanken bei Luna gewesen, er war bei Draco gewesen.

Er ging die Straßen Londons entlang. Einsam und allein und nachdenklich. Was war schief gelaufen, als er Dracos Wohnung betreten hatten? Wie konnten sich diese Gefühle so vollkommen verdrehen. Warum wollte er jetzt gerne bei Draco sein, wo er ihn doch eigentlich hassen sollte?

Der Regen tropfte auf ihn nieder und lief ihm über das Gesicht. Es war kalt und das Wetter passte zu der Stimmung in der er sich befand.

Plötzlich fand er sich auf dem Friedhof wieder. Er passierte das Grab Lunas und blieb vor Hermines stehen. Er las die Grabesinnenschrift:

_Hermine Granger_

_19. September 1980-01. Oktober 1999_

_Weich ist stärker als hart,_

_Wasser stärker als Fels,_

_Liebe stärker als Gewalt._

Sie war gerade mal 19 Jahre alt gewesen, als sie während eines Gefechtes von einem tödlichen Fluch getroffen wird. Harry und Ron hatten sie fallen gesehen, doch als sie bei ihr ankamen, war Hermine bereits tot gewesen. Die Gryffindor hatte das Ende Voldemorts nicht miterlebt. Doch sie hatte daran geglaubt, dass sie gewinnen würde. Es war ihr Lebensmotto gewesen, dieser Spruch, den Ron und Harry ihr auf den Grabstein geschrieben hatten. Sie hatte diesen Spruch mehrmals gesagt und immer daran geglaubt. Deswegen hatte Hermine die Gefechte verabscheut und den Todessern Chancen gegeben beim Orden mitzukämpfen. So waren sie zum Beispiel an Avery Crabbe, der Vater von Harrys Klassenkameraden und Alyson Chester gekommen, die beide auch starben.

Hermine hatte immer Recht. Immer wenn Harry Probleme hatte, war er zu ihr gekommen, besonders in den Jahren des Krieges. Sie hatte ihm immer die richtigen Tipps gegeben und ihre Stimme schien Harry erneut etwas zu zuflüstern: „Liebe ist stärker als Gewalt!" sagte sie. Harry schloss die Augen. Liebte er Draco? War diese Liebe stärker als die Jahre des Hasses zwischen ihnen?

Harry lies sich in das nasse Gras fallen und hoffte Hermine könnte ihm helfen.

Natürlich schwieg sie, aber Harry las den Satz auf ihrem Grabstein immer wieder. Als er letztendlich ganz durchnässt war, stand er auf, ging nach Hause und duschte heiß. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf pochte, wie schon lange nicht mehr und er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Draco hatte ihn darum gebeten nicht mehr zu kommen, aber der Idiot konnte doch Harry in diesem Gefühlschaos nicht alleine lassen. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun?

Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen und lies seinen Körper ganz in das heiße Wasser eintauchen danach aß er etwas und ging zu Bett.

Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte er auf und wusste sofort dass was geträumt hatte. Harry hatte von Draco geträumt und jetzt gab es in seinem Inneren nur noch Unruhe. Nervös lief der Gryffindor in der Wohnung auf und ab, bis er sich erschöpft in sein Bett zurück fallen lassen lies und erst am frühen Morgen wieder einschlief.

Auch die folgenden Nächten zogen sich schwer und lang. Und die Tage, in denen er müde war ebenfalls. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich nicht mehr auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, machte soviel Fehler, dass Moody ihn auf Zwangsurlaub schickte, doch was nützte das Harry, war es doch nur so, dass er jetzt noch mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Ron konnte ihm nicht helfen. Ihm ging es zwar besser, seit Harry ihn von dem Alkohol gebracht hatte, doch er war noch instabil genug um schnell wieder in die Melancholie zu fallen, so dass Harry versuchte in seiner Anwesenheit so zu sein wie immer. Es fiel ihm schwer, doch die Stunden mit Ron waren die einzigen Stunden, in denen er Draco vergaß.

Heute war er auf einer Party. Lavender und Dean feierten ihre zweijährige Ehe. Eigentlich hatte Harry nicht kommen wollen, denn erstens hatte er schon seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr mit Lavender und Dean gehabt und zweitens war er eifersüchtig darauf, dass die beiden so glücklich miteinander waren.

Den Grund, warum er hierher gekommen war, kannte er dennoch genau.

Er hatte die Stille um sich herum nicht mehr ertragen können, die Einsamkeit. Schon kurz nach Lunas Tod hatten Lavender und Dean angeboten, dass sie für ihn da waren, doch Harry hatte dies Angebot abgelehnt. Er hatte gedacht, er könnte es alleine schaffen und hatte den Kontakt immer mehr verringert. Seit Harry gesehen hatte, wie einsam Draco war, wusste er wie einsam er selbst war, seit Lunas Tod, oder Voldemorts Tod oder Hermines Tod. Wahrscheinlich seit dem UTZ…

Der Junge der lebt hatte alle seine alten Klassenkameraden begrüßt, fröhlich, lachend, so wie sie ihn von früher kannten, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass jemand etwas von seinen Gefühlen bemerkte...

Harry blickte aus dem Fenster und starrte den Schnee an, der sich auf der äußeren Fensterbank türmte.

War es Herbst gewesen als er Draco das erste mal wieder gesehen hatte?

„Harry?"

Der Angesprochene wandte sich zu Ron um, der ihn aus seinen blauen Augen unergründlich anschaute. Manchmal glaubte er, dass diese Augen wussten, was er empfand... Eigentlich war es sogar sehr wahrscheinlich. Unbemerkt hatten sie die Rollen getauscht. War es noch vor wenigen Wochen Harry, der Ron Abend für Abend beschäftigte, doch jetzt passte Ron auf ihn auf. Er war der Grund warum er überhaupt von der Party erfahren hatte.

„Warum gehst nicht ein wenig raus, wenn dir der Schnee so gut gefällt?" fragte Ron ihn mit ruhiger Stimme und drückte ihm Bestimmt ein Glas Orangensaft in die Hand. „Du siehst sehr blass aus." sagte er. Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Ein bisschen frische Luft würde dir gut tun..."

Harry nickte leicht. „Ich gehe nachher raus und laufe ein Stück durch den Garten."

Ron nickte und drehte sich wieder um. „Hast du mitbekommen, Lavender ist schwanger?" Harry drehte sich ebenfalls um und betrachtete Lavender, wie sie mit Padma Patil sprach. „Das ist schön für sie!" meinte Harry trocken. „Cho ist hier!" sagte Ron vorsichtig. „Ron, das ist mir egal!" meinte Harry, drückte Ron das Glas in die Hand zurück und trat über die Küchetür nach draußen in das Freie, nachdem er sich die Jacke übergezogen hatte.

Kalte Luft umfing ihn und ließ ihn frösteln. Aber Harry kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und lief die eingeschneiten Stufen der Veranda hinab in den Garten.

Jener war sehr groß, wie das Haus und das Glück dass das junge Paar hatte...

Harry stakste vielleicht knappe fünf Minuten durch den Schnee, ehe er an eine Bank kam, die unter ein paar Bäumen stand.

Den Schnee, der auf ihr lag, schob er vorsichtig mit seinen Händen bei Seite. Seine Haut kribbelte bereits nach einigen Sekunden, da er keine Handschuhe an hatte. Doch schließlich hatte sich Harry ein wenig Platz geschaffen und ließ sich auf das Holz der Bank sinken.

Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die Bäume um ihn herum. Sie sahen aus, wie schwarze Gerippe, die in weißen Himmel stachen. Es schien, als ob in ihnen kein Leben mehr inne wohnte. Als ob sie tot wären...

Tot... Er selbst war ebenfalls Tot. Leblos, verdammt zu einem sinnlosen Dasein, eingesperrt hier im Leben, ohne die Menschen die er liebte.

Harry machte die Augen zu und dachte nach...

Die blaugrauen Augen tauchten augenblicklich vor ihm auf.

Draco...

Harry wusste dass diese Depression nicht alleine wegen Draco war, aber sie war durch ihn ausgelöst worden. Erst durch ihn hatte er den Tod Lunas, Hermines und Sirius realisiert, nach jahrelangem Verdrängen.

„Harry...?"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge zuckte leicht zusammen und hob dann den Kopf schwerfällig hoch.

Ron stand einige Meter vor ihm. Das rote, kinnlange Haar fiel in sein blasses Gesicht und die hellen Augen funkelten ihn an.

„Du hast deinen Schal vergessen." sagte er leise und näherte sich Harry langsam. „Du bekommst noch eine Erkältung."

Harry lächelte leicht. Und mit diesem Lächeln stand er auch auf und nahm den weichen Schal entgegen, dem Ron ihn hinhielt. Er legte ihn sich um den Hals und blickte dann auf. „Wollen wir reingehen, Ron? Mir ist kalt geworden."

Ron nickte nur knapp und gemeinsam liefen sie zurück zum Haus.

Harry mischte sich unter die Gäste und aß einige Häppchen um sich abzulenken. Plötzlich stand er Cho gegenüber.

„Hi!" sagte er.

„Hallo Harry!" antwortete sie und lächelte freundlich.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige sie.

„Gut." antwortete Cho, „aber dir geht es nicht gut, oder?" Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte geglaubt sich im Griff zu haben. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm gehen wir doch mal kurz in die Ecke!" meinte sie freundlich und hob ihren Arm und schob ihn durch die Ecke. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel, er sich auf das Sofa. „Harry, ich habe dich nicht einfach nur so angesprochen..!" Er sah sie fragend an: „Was ist los?"

„Ich habe einen guten Freund. Früher hätte ich nie gedacht, dass gerade er ein guter Freund sein könnte, aber er ist es geworden. Ich mag ihn sehr und er ist sehr unglücklich. Sehr unglücklich."

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Cho sah ihn prüfend an und dann entfernte sie langsam den Verband um ihr Handgelenk. Harry wich zurück, doch Cho hielt ihn energisch fest. „Manchmal sind Sachen nicht so, wie sie sind!" meinte sie fest. Harry starrte betäubt auf den Todeskopf, aus dessen Mundhöhle eine Schlange hinaus gekrochen kam.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte sie.

„Du bist eine Todesserin!" stieß Harry aus und wollte aufspringen, doch Cho hielt ihn noch fester und zischte: „Hör mir zu!" Harry wandte ihr den Blick zu. Wie konnte er in dieses Mädchen mal verliebt gewesen sein?

„Als Cedric starb…"

„Er starb von Menschen wie dich!" rief Harry. „Harry, lass mich ausreden. Als Cedric starb, war ich voller Trauer. Ab da, wusste ich dass ich etwas gegen die Todesser unternehmen musste. Ich meuchelte Loyalität und sie nahmen mich auf und ab da war ich eine Verräterin. Ich arbeitete erst mit Professor Snape zusammen, später mit Draco. Harry ich war es, der Draco sagte wo Bellatrix war." „Wer ist der Gryffindor-Verräter?" fragte Harry und entspannte sich. Er glaubte Cho.

„Ich werde dir keinen Namen sagen. Ich habe vorhin über Draco geredet. Ihm ist furchtbares passiert. Er ist müde, müde vom Leben. Harry, er hat mir erzählt, was zwischen euch geschehen ist...."

Harry setzte sich ruckartig auf: „Er erzählte es weiter?"

„Er brauchte jemanden zum Reden, er hat aufgegeben, Harry. Draco ist am Ende. Er braucht deine Hilfe!"

Harry schluckte: „Er hat mich abgewiesen!"

Cho schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, er will nicht, dass du weißt, wie schlecht es ihm geht."

„Warum nicht?"

„_Wenn er kommt, muss ich genau wissen, dass er es nicht aus Mitleid tut_, hat er gesagt. Alles klar?" fragte Cho und lies Harry los. Harry entspannte sich etwas mehr, antwortete aber nicht. „Er hat null Erwartung an das Leben, Harry, kaum noch Lebenswillen. Aber ein bisschen Hoffnung hat er und du stehst auf der Liste ganz weit oben!" sagte Cho und stand auf. Harry starrte ihr nach.

* * *

Äh, ja ich weiss, ich habe euch total lange warten lassen. Tut mir echt leid, aber ich hatte ziemlich viele Klausuren zu schreiben und es wird wahrscheinlich über Weihnachten nicht schneller gehen. Naja vielleicht ja, wenn ich gaaaaaaaanz viele Reviews bekommen lol.

Ich wünsche euch Frohe Weihnachten.

PS.: lest auch mal die anderen Fanfics von mir.


	8. 7 Kapitel

7. Kapitel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fabeli: Weißt du wenn ich an einer spannenden Stelle aufhöre, weiß ich dass ihr auch weiterlest. Hoffentlich gefällt dir der Teil auch gut.

Lara-Lynx: Du hast gehofft dass Harry zu Draco geht und ihn zwingt aus sich raus zu gehen, na dann wirst du dich über dieses Kapitel freuen, ich wünsche dir viel Spass .

Amor et Psyche: Über Dumbledore habe ich mir nicht sehr viele Gedanken gemacht, ich weiß nur dass er tot ist, sagen wir jetzt einfach mal an Altersschwäche :-)

Snuggles2: lach so so so, du liest in der Schule grins. Da sollte ich jetzt glatt aufhören zu schreiben :-)

Leah-07: I feel so sorry, hat wieder lange gedauert und ich habe wieder eine Ausrede zeigt auf Lia. Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel schäm

Schnuckiputz: Ich habe es Leah schon gesagt, diesmal habe ich wieder eine gute Ausrede. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Viel Spass trotzdem beim lesen :-)

Lia: Dir wieder vielen Dank fürs Betalesen, auch wenn es diesmal lange gedauert hat, wäre ich ohne dich nicht weitergekommen kiss

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry brauchte noch einige Tage, bis er sich dazu entschloss endlich zu Draco zu gehen. Er dachte darüber nach einen Grund zu finden warum er kam, fand aber keinen und entschloss sich, einfach so nach Malfoy Manor zu reisen.

„Solche Sehnsucht gehabt, Potter?" fragte Draco mit einem überheblichen Grinsen, als Dobby Harry in den Raum hineinwinkte, der wie ein zu groß geratenes Esszimmer wirkte.

Harry sah ihn an und musste schlucken. Es war noch viel schwerer ihn jetzt zu sehen, jetzt wo Cho mit ihm geredet hatte. Jetzt, wo er sich doch wieder, durch ihre Worte, mit ihm auseinandersetzen musste, waren seine Gefühle für ihn auch zurückgekehrt. Gefühle denen er keine Namen geben konnte, weil er immer noch nicht daran glauben wollte, dass das etwas mit Verliebtheit zu tun hatte.

In seinem Gehirn kämpfte dieses unbenannte Gefühl gegen das Gefühl Hass an, dass er fühlte, als Malfoy so selbstsicher war oder tat. Fast konnte man Chos Worten nicht glauben…

„Weißt du, es ist einfach abartig, wie du immer tust, als wärst du der besste!"

Draco hob spöttisch die Brauen.

Harry lachte auf und ging um den majestätischen wirkenden Draco herum, so dass er in sein Gesicht sah. „Du merkst gar nicht, wie du dir selber in den Arsch trittst, oder?"

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war noch ein wenig überheblicher geworden.

„Du bist gekommen, weil du von mir geküsst werden willst, so wie du es schon das letzte Mal gewollt hast?" Das wissende Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, gab Harry den Rest. Er wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Draco hatte Recht, er hatte den Kuss gewollt und er wollte ihn immer noch. Er nahm allen Mut zusammen und sagte Draco wie es war und er klang ruhiger als er es war.

„Stimmt, Draco Malfoy. Ich will dass du mich küsst. Du hast Recht." eine Pause entstand, und Harry rang mit sich, bevor er weiter sprach. „Aber weißt du was, ich kann wenigstens zugeben dass ich es will im Gegensatz zu dir. Du willst es und du gibst es nicht mal zu!"

Draco hob seinen Kopf, seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst, seine Augen waren dunkler als sonst.

Harry begegnete seinem Blick und sah darin zu seinem Entsetzen abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung. Dracos Stimme klirrte unnatürlich.

„Logisch dass du alles so hindrehen kannst, dass es scheint dass es für dich gut gelaufen ist. Jede unsere Streite sind so verlaufen. Du warst immer der Sieger, auch wenn du der Verlierer warst. Der strahlende Junge der lebt, der Held!"

Und endlich erkannte Harry, was Draco quälte, was ihn gequält hatte, seit der ersten Klasse.

Er war eifersüchtig gewesen. Eifersüchtig darauf dass Harry den Stein der Weisen gefunden hatte, dass er beim Turnier machen musste, dass er in das MInisterium eingedrungen war. Er war schlicht und einfach eifersüchtig.

„Du glaubst doch nicht in etwa, dass ich das gerne gewesen war. Verdammt, ich würde alles geben um eine normales Leben zu führen!"

Sie starrten einander in die Augen. Die Karten lagen auf dem Tisch, das wussten sie beide. Es ging nicht mehr um den einen Kuss. Es ging um viel mehr.

Fast im gleichen Moment stand Draco auf, sie überwanden die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen sich und Draco beugte sich leicht vor. Harry schloß die Augen und spürte wenige Sekunden später Dracos Lippen auf seinen. Ein Hauch von Berührung die beiden klar machte, was sie wollten.

Während Harry seine Lippen öffnete und Dracos Zunge hinein ließ, kam ihm die Einsicht, schockierend, heftig und so simpel. Das, was ihm gerade geschah, war das, was er sich von allen Gefühlen am meisten wünschte. Er begriff es, als er in diesem Gefühl von unabdingbaren, blindem Vertrauen versank, dass er nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Es war nicht wichtig, zu wissen wer es war, es war wichtig, was man dabei fühlte und das war mehr, als er sich jemals hatte vorstellen können, denn er fühlte sich sicher. Es war egal ob Draco Malfoy Todesser war. Es war wichtig dass Draco es schaffte, was weder Luna noch Cho geschafft hatten.

Draco Malfoy war es, bei dem er sich geborgen fühlen konnte.

Draco legte seine Stirn gegen Harrys.

"Es ist ungewohnt!" sagte er leise.

„Ja, das stimmt, aber wir werden einen Weg finden, Draco!" Das 'Draco' kam so sanft, dass Harry fast selber erschrack.

"Harry!" sagte Draco und grinste schief. "Ja?" "Nichts, ich wollte nur schauen ob ich den Namen gut aussprechen kann!" meinte der Blonde. Harry lächelte, als Dracos Lippen seine erneut berührten, nur kurz, nur sanft.

Harry legte sanft Hände um Draco und presste ihn gegen sich.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen!" flüsterte der Blonde gegen seine Wange.

„Das weiß ich!"

„Ich will, dass es unter uns bleibt!"

„Das will ich auch!" antwortete Harry und zog Draco noch dichter.

Sie standen eine Weile ganz dicht beieinander, bis Harry einen Schritt wegging und Draco ansah. „Ich möchte dich kennen lernen!"

In Dracos Augen konnte man Panik erkennen.

„Gibst du mir Zeit?" fragte der Blonde. Harry nickte: „Wie lange?" „Komm nächste Woche wieder, ja?" bat Draco leise. „Wir sehen uns dann!" flüsterte Harry, küsste Draco noch mal und ging dann durch das dunkle Haus, bis hin zu dem Kamin. Er lächelte. Er war glücklich.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leider kann ich euch nicht versprechen dass es das nächstes mal schneller geht. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem dass ihr mir reviewt! Bis dann, Cecilia.


End file.
